Pinstripe, Tartan and Black
by Lu82
Summary: Title says anything, it really does! Doctor Who meets Good Omens Tenth Doctor/Aziraphale Crowley/Aziraphale Crowley vs Tenth Doctor Have fun!
1. Prologue:Crowley… is that you?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Good Omens Universe: Aziraphale, Crowley and everything/one else belong to those wonderful angels/demons named Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett (R.I.P. :'( )_

_And neither the Tenth Doctor (along with his Universe and quotes) belongs to me, of course!_

_**Summary:**_Title says anything, it really does!

Huge thanks to my kind betas Steerpikesister and The_Queen_Of-OTPs for their huge help and support 3 

**Pinstripe, Tartan and Black**

**Prologue: Crowley… is that you?**

With its classic pulsating sound, the Tardis lands on the ground and begins to become more and more solid, until in front of everyone's eyes there's an old, battered Police Box.

Well, not that the passers-by are really paying much attention. After all, with the continuous media bombardment and their faces sunk into their mobiles for three quarters of each day; it's not that nowadays people can really notice something even if it had never been there before now.

The owner of that peculiar box pushes the door open and walks out, placing his white Converse trainers on the tarmac.

He takes a curious and excited look around.

"Hellooooo, London, Soho, 2019!" he exclaims triumphantly.

Sometimes he talks to himself, mostly because he tends to forget that there's no one with him; Not anymore.

It's been a long time since he had someone travelling with him. It's been much too long since someone has got into his life for something that lasts more than a couple of trips through space and time. Mostly it was people he had rescued during his adventures.

Beautiful women, handsome men. He had shared with them the gorgeousness of the Universe and all its secrets, but always for so little time. Humans lived such brief lives.

"Wait a minute… why am I in London?" he frowns, and heads back inside his blue Police Box.

Oddly, once he's inside it, said box happens to be very much larger, more like a giant spacecraft, plenty of rooms and any sort of space devices. There are the most advanced technologies and state-of-the-art sciences.

Something that the human mind cannot comprehend.

Maybe because he's anything but human.

He consults his on-board computer, only to find the confirmation of what he already knew: the Tardis was supposed to take him to Tadfield airbase.

Because he knows very well that in that present, just a few days before, the world was supposed to end, but something prevented it.

It's not something that is going to end up in the latest history books, but that's surely something he can't help investigating.

Back on the street again, he walks distractedly through the crowd.

\- There must be a reason if the Tardis brought me here and I want to find it!- he muses, this time only in his mind.

As he walks by, he can see a quaint bookshop on the other side of the road.

He has always loved books; they are the keepers of knowledge, after all.

\- Maybe I can ask someone there about Tadfield - he decides, crossing the street.

By every inch of that place he can easily figure out that the owner of that shop is not just someone who sells books. He worships them.

There are no customers, maybe because the shop is about to close.

Truth is that the owner of the shop has the bad habit of closing it whenever people least expect it, almost as if he did not like to have them around very much.

The apparently human man catches a glimpse of blond hair; there's someone who is settling the books on a shelf. Something tells him he must be the owner of the shop.

"Good evening Sir, hope you won't mind if I bother you with some simple questions…" he commences.

"Of course I don't mind, good man!" the blond man on the ladder turns to him with a warm smile and a twinkle in his pale blue eyes. "Just give me a chance to touch the ground again." he chuckles, getting down from the rickety ladder.

"That's it, Let me know how I can help you. I'm Aziraphale, by the way, the owner of this fine establishment. Were you looking for a special book?" he goes on, approaching the brown-haired man.

He's a very elegant guy in a brown pinstripe suit with a matching tie.

\- Please, please, let it not be a first edition! – Aziraphale wishes deep inside.

The other tilts his head, staring at the blond figure so deeply that Aziraphale starts feeling awkward.

"What's wrong?" Aziraphale hazards, feeling a little disconcerted.

There's something weird about that guy. And ancient. Very ancient.

And he hasn't seen him full in the face yet!

The brown-haired man beams suddenly, a startling grin that transforms his expression from somber into manic glee..

The Tadfield issue has already become lower in his priority scale.

"You're an Angel!" he almost shouts.

Aziraphale's legs are shaking but he tries his best to hide it.

"What? Oh, please, Sir, I have no idea what you are babbling about!" he manages to keep calm.

"Oh, please, don't even try. Your wonderful, brilliant aura speaks for you, amazing angel!" the stranger insists, still grinning madly.

Aziraphale narrows his eyes.

"Any chance that you could be related to Anathema Device? Maybe, I don't know, are you her cousin?" he dares to ask.

"Who?!" is the perplexed answer the angel receives.

"Never mind!" Aziraphale rolls his eyes, as he begins to watch him more closely.

"I've never met an angel this close up, it's sooooo exciting!" the other goes on. "Well, there were the weeping ones once, but they were creepy and I really don't want to see them ever again!" he goes on with his rambling.

"As I'm trying to explain, Sir, I. Am. Not. An. Angel." Aziraphale points out, very, very patiently, but deep inside he can't help staring at him.

\- Why does this man look so impossibly similar to… -

"Yeah, right. And I'm Queen Elizabeth!" the other strikes back, drawing out from the pocket of his white shirt a strange object, pointing it at Aziraphale.

He presses the button and a little but powerful blue light switches on, probing Aziraphale's chest from afar.

"Oh, please, whatever that is, stop it at once, it tickles!" Aziraphale giggles madly.

"Yep, that's a side effect it has on the good guys…" his interrogator explains, with a victorious smile, when he sees what he was looking out for, with a flapping sound. "Now, please, explain that to me, _angel_!"

Aziraphale realises his wings are now visible and spread out against his will.

"Oh, Bollocks!" he curses, giving in.

"You just can't fool me and my trusty, unerring sonic screwdriver!" the brown-haired man smirks proudly, putting it back into his pocket.

"Okay, okay, you won. I'm an angel, happy now?" the blond snorts.

"Happy is an understatement!." the other grins.

Aziraphale can't hold back anymore the question he has on the tip of his tongue.

"Crowley… is that you? By any chance?" he wavers.

"I don't know who this Crowley is, but we were talking about you, mystic creature made of light and hope!" the stranger replies, sounding very poetic.

"Oh, well, I would be lying if I said I'm not flattered." the angel preens.

"So, let me guess, are you a Seraphim?" the brown-haired guy asks him.

"Um, No!" the blond giggles, pleased by being mistaken for such a supreme order.

"Cherubim?"

"Nooo."

"Dominion?"

"No."

"Virtue?"

"No!"

"Power?"

"No…"

Aziraphale is getting tired of this game, provided that it is a game.

"Principality!" the other makes the last attempt.

"Yes!" Aziraphale smiles brightly..

"I knew it!" the stranger chuckles, approaching him a bit more.

"Now let me ask you a basic question." Aziraphale tries to take control of the odd situation. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." the other simply states.

"Oh, that's such a praiseworthy job. You help lots of people!" Aziraphale beams, staring at him with even more adoring eyes.

"Yep. And you do the same, don't you?" The Doctor smiles at him.

"Of course I do. It's my main duty, but mostly it's my biggest delight." the angel states.

\- Well, there's no need for him to know that sometimes I have to do Crowley's dirty work… -

"Oh, Aziraphale, I can feel it. You're so in love with life. And with human beings, too. And you have good taste in clothes: it seems that those cream and crayon colors and tartan patterns seem to be made to suit you." the Doctor smiles, making the blond blush, before he takes more steps closer. "You're just like me." he goes on, reaching out and gently taking the angel's hand in his. "Come traveling with me. I have a spaceship not far from here, we can go anywhere you want, back or forward in time!"

Aziraphale is so caught off guard that he doesn't know what to say.

"Doctor, I…"

"Just say yes. Tell me you want to travel by my side. I can show you things you can't even begin to imagine." the Doctor goes on, while he keeps holding his hands.

"Believe it or not, but I've been through many different eras, okay; now it seems that I'm established here, but.."

The Doctor places a finger on the Angel's lips to momentarily silence him.

"Hush, my precious, handsome angel." he murmurs, resting his head against Aziraphale's. "Look at me, deep into my eyes and tell me you don't want it."

And Aziraphale does. He looks at him deep into his eyes: grey/light blue drops falling down in big, sparkling dark brown depths, so appealing.

"Your eyes… it seems they have seen millenniums of history…" Aziraphale babbles, bringing a hand close to the Doctor's face, in order to caress it.

The Doctor leans even closer to that soft touch.

"So do yours." he grins at him.

"You look so unbearably similar to Crowley… and yet so different." Aziraphale mumbles.

"Different how?" the Doctor grows curious.

\- Here we go again with this bloody Crowley! Whoever he is, he's not here now. It's just me and this gorgeous angel. – he considers, feeling both his two hearts beating faster.

"You're good, for a start. You're virtuous. You are so full of love. I can feel it. Love for this planet. For the whole Universe. I can feel your love for every sort of creature. And I can feel your love for… me?!" he stops, bewildered.

The Doctor smiles at him so sweetly that Aziraphale feels like his legs has turned into fruit jelly. Probably that's why he can't back off.

To be honest, he wouldn't want to back off anyway.

"Yeah, sweet and pretty, holy creature. And I know it's crazy because we've just met, but, on second thought, time is never relative, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff…" the Doctor starts meandering once more, but only because he's growing nervous.

And then he takes a long, needed breath and stares into the angel's eyes.

"The point is… I think I love you."

Aziraphale doesn't even have the time to blink, because the Doctor pulls him closer and his lips are on the blond's, demanding entrance in a very kind way.

The question is… does Aziraphale want to allow this entrance?

\- And I dared to say to Crowley he is too fast for me… what about this weird, crazy, loony… sweet, cute and sooo attractive stranger? – he muses, while his lips are willingly parting.

\- I've been waiting to kiss someone else for more than six thousand years, but probably that day will never come. And now there's this man from the stars, who looks so much like Crowley! But it's not only that. I like the way he thinks, the way he talks, the way he smiles, the way he looks at me… and, well, also the way he's kissing me… -

Because the Doctor is kissing him as if he was the most precious thing in the whole universe. One hand caressing the angel's face, the other has sunk in the softness of his blond hair. There's a sort of reverence in the way he's kissing him, in the way he's asking Aziraphale's tongue to play with his.

The Doctor just doesn't want to force such a special being into anything too hasty, despite his blossoming attachment..

\- Well, kissing someone you've met for nothing more than a quarter of an hour is not hasty… is it? – he wonders, trying to deepen the kiss.

Too bad that something – or rather someone – prevents him from doing that.

Aziraphale hears the noise of a violent blow, followed by a big thud … and then nothing else.

Wondering when exactly he closed them, he opens his eyes again, only to stare at a very pissed off Crowley who is holding a heavy tome in his hands, while the Doctor lies unconscious on the floor.

"Crow… what?" Aziraphale babbles incoherently.

"Who is that bloody idiot and why the flaming hell he was kissing you, angel?"

TBC

_Hope you'll like it, because very crazy stuff is going to happen! ;)_

_Hope the characters don't sound too OOC, that's my biggest fear anytime… _

_By the way, this is an alternative DW Universe where Rose (and also Martha and Donna) never existed … because I don't think they would be very happy to know about this gay (bisexual, whatever) Doctor, lol_

_I'm super hyper agitated because this is the very first time I try to deal with the Doctor (so far I've only seen (and looooved) season 2 and 3) *bites nails*_

_so it would be really appreciated if you just found the time to tell me what you think, either good or bad stuff. ;)  
and kudos are very much appreciated if you enjoyed this prologue ^^_

_Well, for now just forget this story, I just needed to start it ^^'_


	2. I: The Seven Lookalikes theory

_I really have no words to thank you all for the comments, the follows, the preferences 3  
You have no idea how glad this make me! thank yoouuuuuu_

_okay this time, beta 1, the amazing _The_Queen_Of-OTPs said it was sort of okay even without any corrections… so let's try to trust her ^^'

_and now, let's go on with the craziness! ;P_

Chapter I: The Seven Lookalikes theory

It has taken Crowley almost half afternoon to get what he wanted.  
He just wanted a deed. An evil one Just to keep trained.  
It's something that a demon needs sometimes.  
So he has tried to convince a band of bored teenagers to misbehave, to do something sinful, disrespectful.  
Well, that has been the plan, at least.

There was this grey, abandoned, worn out wall near the Tottenham Court Road subway and Crowley has thought it could be the perfect spot to urge them to make some vandalism: maybe gross sketches, dirty words… some blasphemies would be the cherry on top.  
He surely did not expect a beautiful mural artwork that had nothing wicked… quite the contrary, it seemed to spread a message against racism.

Grumbling something unintelligible, Crowley has walked away, sort of disappointed.

\- Maybe I lost my touch – he broods about, but he knows how to cheer himself up.

A visit to his angel can do the miracle.  
\- Angel. Miracle. Sounds like a pun – he muses, already more cheerful than before, heading towards a certain library.

Well, Crowley has contemplated the several situation he could find Aziraphale engrossed in.  
1- Quarreling with a customer disturbingly determined to buy one of his no-limits first editions  
2- Keeping the annoying Finance guys in dark grey uniforms and matched hats as far as he could from his book shop.

Which is related to hypothesis number 1. It was hard to think his business could go so well if he sold so few books within an accounting year, but with some focused miracles no one ever suspected anything.

3- Ordering something from some take-away. Something to eat.

Maybe a slice of cake or an ice cream. Crowley can picture so easily his angel enjoying it and making those oh so delightful moans of appreciation – which immediately makes the demon feel as if his jeans has turned impossibly tighter.  
That's why he needs a softer hypothesis about Aziraphale.  
4- Reading a book and losing himself into his own world. Maybe sitting comfortably in one of his armchairs, with a blanket on his legs, drinking hot cocoa.  
Oddly, even hypothesis number 4 is turning into something too sexy to bear it.  
However, when he finally arrives at the book shop, Crowley surely would never ever expect hypothesis number 5.  
Which, for the records, is not a hypothesis, it is reality  
Aziraphale is kissing someone.  
Or rather someone is kissing his angel.

\- What? Why? How? Why? When? Why? Why? WHY? – he wonders, bewildered and distressed.  
He can see this mysterious man only from behind.  
Sort of tall. Skinny. Well dressed.  
\- So is this your ideal kind of guy, angel? Well, I also can dress elegant… actually I did! – he muses, while he grabs the heaviest book he can find from one of the round tables.

After all the still kissing couple are utterly ignoring him, so he just has to take advantage of that.

"Crow… what?" Aziraphale babbles incoherently, staring at the passed out guy on the floor.

Fortunately or unfortunately the Doctor lies with his face touching the floor – and a hand that prevented the harsh impact – so Crowley can't fully see him yet.

"Who is that bloody idiot and why the flaming hell he was kissing you, angel?" he inquiries. "And, wait… why are you showing your wings?"

"About the wings, that's a long story; about the rest... I just don't know, Crowley…" Aziraphale replies, still visibly shocked. "he kept talking and talking and talking… babbled weird things and then started to tell me such nice stuff and I… and then he said he loves me…"

"Well, I love you to, angel, much longer before than that stupid dandy!"  
"You… you wh-wha-what me?" Aziraphale stutters, stunned.  
Crowley probably hasn't properly realized yet what he has just admitted.

\- Oh, shit! Oh, bagger it; it is not time to hide anymore!–

Awareness, finally.  
"I love you, stupid angel, I've been loved you since I've placed my eyes on you!"  
"But…"  
"But?" Crowley narrows his eyes.

"I don't know… it seems that you did it in a fit of pique… of for challenge, because he did this, before you!" Aziraphale grumbles, pointing the passed out guy to him.  
"Do you really think so?" Crowley faces him, feeling insulted. "Well, I would have got to the point… with time." he justifies.  
"Six thousands years?" Aziraphale makes him notice.  
"Well, it's not that before today I've received any declaration of love from you!" the red-headed demon retorts.  
"But you did now! And without any doppelganger of me hanging around here!" the angel plays the trump card.

"A dopple-what?" Crowley wonders in deep confusion.  
Aziraphale winks at him.  
"Dear, before getting so pissed off at me, why don't you look at him better?" he urges him.  
Sort of roughly, Crowley grabs the back of the man on the floor and rolls him over. He takes off his dark glasses, in order to observe him better.  
"Crowley, this guy looks likes you in such an astonishing way… almost as if he was your twin… but a good and a tad younger one!" the angel makes him notice.  
"Hey" he hisses.  
"Oh, c'mon, you know what I mean. Anyway, if only we had found out we love each other even just one day before, things would have been a lot easier; but now… there's him, too and I can't pretend he's not here… I felt something when he kissed me…" the blond finds the courage to admit.  
"Well, I can kiss you, too! Come here, angel!" Crowley pulls him closer, smashing his mouth against the angel, for a very demanding kiss.

Aziraphale kisses him back almost with the same urgency, the urgency of who is waiting for that moment to come for too long.  
Crowley is going fast, faster than he ever did and Aziraphale couldn't ask for anything better.  
Their tongues are battling fiercely; their hands seem to need more skin to touch.

Their moans fills the room, mixed with the typical verses of someone stirring, on his way to recover.  
Crowley and Aziraphale remind to themselves they are not alone and part from each other, with very satisfied expressions, both a little dazed, before the Doctor's eyes pop open.  
With a quick leap, he gets up, chuckling and grinning madly.  
"What a blow! I hadn't been knocked out like this for soooo long!" he cheers. "It's always so stimulating to meet a worthy opponent, such as the Cybermen , or the heavenly hosts or the Sontarans … oh well, even the Oods, when they were in their darkest times!" he rants, while he wanders around the room, like it never happened.  
And that wasn't a gentle blow at all!  
"See what I meant? All this nonstop gibberish he keeps babbling about … this can kick in, at the very end." the angel whispers to the demon, but someone else hears that.  
"Hey! It's not gibberish!" he turns towards his little audience and that's when finally he notices that strange figure, all dressed in black.  
He almost runs towards him, almost make Crowley feel uncomfortable and then he recalls he doesn't even wear his sunglasses anymore.  
"Oooh, look at these oh so lovely snake eyes!" he beams, drawing out from a pocket his glasses and wearing them.  
He leans even closer to the demon who is growing more and more puzzled.  
"I have never seen them. Well, once I had to fight against the Silurians, but your eyes... oooohhh, they're definitely more beautiful!" he muses.

\- Can he just stop idolizing Crowley's eyes so much? It should be me doing that! – Aziraphale ponders, a little jealous, before glancing over the Doctor – Oh, dear Lord! If possible, he's even sexier with those glasses on!-  
"Besides, you had such noiseless movements; I didn't even remotely hear you approaching! Well, from a snake demon I could expect nothing less." he states, still staring at him with a sort of admiration.  
"Who the heaven are you?" Crowley asks him, shocked.  
"I'm the Doctor! Nice to meet you!" he smiles cordially, reaching out.

"I'm Crowley and this is anything but nice!" the other hisses, avoiding his hand.  
\- Oh, so this is the famous Crowley the gorgeous angel kept mentioning! – the Doctor figures out, taking off his glasses, just to glare at him better.  
Instantly, he does not find the demon so pleasant anymore.  
"Oh, please, c'mon! Stop acting as if you both didn't notice that!" Aziraphale snaps, almost yelling.  
At least he gets their attention, because they both turn towards him.  
"I mean, you two look exactly alike! Now that I've paid more attention, you have even the same voice, just with a slightly different tone and accent!" Aziraphale observed.  
Together, with a perfect synchrony, Crowley and the Doctor glance at each other then turn their back, one against the other, crossing their arms on their chest and blowing a lock from their hair.  
"That's not true at all!" they both sentence at the very same time.  
A flawless Dolby Surround effect.  
Okay, maybe the first one with a lower tone and the second one with a tiny bit higher pitch; but still flawless.  
This brings them both to stop denying the evidence.

Crowley notices the annoyed/upset/unsatisfied way the Doctor is looking at him.  
"What's wrong now?" the demon snorts.  
Whoever this Doctor is, he just can't stand him.  
"You're ginger!" the Doctor whines.  
Crowley sneers, passing a hand through his flaming red hair. "Oh yeah. 100% natural, from the dawn of time." he brags. "This is a hot mane, not those scorched spaghetti you must have mistaken for hair!" he teases him.

"Heeey!" the Doctor snaps, deeply insulted.  
Aziraphale walks towards him.  
"Oh, please, don't listen to him. You have such lovely hair!" he states and starts to caress it, without even asking.  
The Doctor just tilts his head more towards him and enjoys the tender moment, a lot, closing his eyes.  
Crowley glares at them, boiling mad with rage and jealousy.  
"You never caress my hair!" the demon retorts.  
"You've never asked me to do that!" Aziraphale justifies, his hand still flowing through the Doctor's crazy –and beautiful -hair.  
"Neither did he!" Crowley makes him notice, very disappointed.  
"Oh well, that's true… but I couldn't resist!" the angel admits, smiling at the Doctor who smiles back at him.  
"Oh right…" Crowley grumbles, walking towards them, but mostly towards the Doctor. "Let's see how you will be able to resist after I'm done tearing all his hair out one by one!" he growls, raising a threatening arm.  
Well, the Doctor can only defend himself, can't he?

There's a tiny blue light and then a popping sound. A few seconds later, a confused black and red large snake is crawling on the floor.  
"Oh, good Lord! What did you do to him?" Aziraphale grows nervous, looking worried at his not-only-just-a-friend-anymore.  
"Question is… what was he going to do to me?" the Doctor replies. "Actually, I didn't even know what I was doing, instinct suggested me so… and I apparently found out it brings out the snake part in him… " he explains.

"But… it's reversible, is it?" Aziraphale grows even more worried than before.  
"Of course, you know, the effect is just temporary… I mean, the more ancient he is, the shorter the effect will be."  
"He's six thousand years old, give or take a few centuries…" Aziraphale informs him.  
"Oh, dammit! This means the effect is going to last nothing more than… ten seconds!" the other grimaces, hearing the popping sound of the reversion.  
And once Crowley is back to his human shape again and more pissed off then ever at the Doctor, ready to snap his fingers … the smart alien does the only reasonable thing he can do.  
He clicks the button of his sonic screwdriver once more.  
Snake on the floor. Again. Too stunned to even try anything.

"Something tells me you're his same age, right?" the Doctor asks Aziraphale.

"Yep, very ancient angel here, too."  
"After all, ten seconds is a time long enough for me. I can go on like this forever!" he shrugs, pointing the screwdriver towards poor Crowley again when the tenth second comes.

"By the way, temporary effect means that also your wings were supposed to vanish after ten seconds, you must have deliberately chosen to keep them… and I'm glad because you're even more beautiful with them!" he winks at him, making the angel blush.  
"Geez, my wings! I totally forgot about it!" he mumbles, before making them disappear.  
Once the ninth second is near, Aziraphale decides he has to do something.  
"Oh, c'mon, you just can't go on like this all night long." he murmurs, placing a hand on the Doctor's one, in order to prevent him from clicking the button again.  
Once Crowley pops again with human features, Aziraphale rushes towards him, in order to hold his hands in his, without letting him snap any fingers.  
"Please, now, both of you, calm down. I'm sure you can face this entire weird situation in the most civil way possible!" he acts like a peacemaker.

He is an angel, after all!

Crowley and the Doctor stare at each other in silence, panting, pondering, each one carefully studying his rival.  
"Truce?" the Doctor offers.  
"Truce." the demon approves.

"Now, that's better!" Aziraphale beams, pointing at his sofa and inviting the others to follow him there.  
They sit down, leaving the angel in the middle.  
"Was it too tickling the blue light on you for so many times?" Aziraphale asks Crowley.  
Crowley frowns.  
"Tickling?! It stung as if a bloody cactus touched me!" he grumbles, glaring once more at the intruder, at the memory.  
The angel questions said intruder with his gaze.  
"Don't you remember what I say before? The tickle is only for the good guys… which he definitely is not!" he points out.  
"Finally something we can agree on!" the demon sneers fiercely.

"So you're both six thousand years old!" the Doctor recaps. "Well, I'm the last of Time Lords, I've been both at the beginning of the world and at the end of Universe… but truth is that I'm only nine hundred and five years old. 'Only'. I've always dreamed of saying that one day!" he chuckles. "Well, my friends, being with you makes me feel like a kid!" he grins.  
"I am not your friend!" Crowley points out.  
"Your tale is very interesting, darling, but I'm still wondering … why do you and Crowley look alike so blissfully much?"  
"It's not that we look so similar, at the very end…" Crowley tries to protest, but the other two glare at him.  
"You know what, Aziraphale? If I were you, I would not lose my mind trying to find a purely logical reason. There's the Seven Lookalikes theory… do you know it?" the Doctor commences.  
"The seven what?" Crowley scowls.

The Doctor gets up, because he's just not the type who can remain still and quiet for so long.  
"You heard me right. In the world, or let's just say in the whole Universe, each one of us have seven lookalikes all around. So, just like you, Crowley, that in this case are a demon, there could be someone else outside there wearing our same face… I don't know, an evil wizard who is totally mental, a writer who has lost his inspiration; a supervillain with the power of mental control, a singsong detective and… a sexy vampire hunter!" he explains, while he roams around the room.  
"A sexy vampire hunter?" Crowley repeats, before bursting out laughing.  
"Why not? I have a fervid imagination!" the Time Lord giggles.  
"You're telling me, dandy!" Crowley gets up as well, going towards him. "My fervid imagination prevented me from discorporating, while I crossed a real wall made of fire with my Bentley!" he informs him, feeling rather proud of himself.

This almost sounds like a challenge and the Doctor loves them.

"In one of my travel, it was only for a single, precious second if we avoided the impact with the sun … and I've also been possessed by the sun, for a while… so, yes, I know a thing or two about hot situations!" the Doctor replies, before noticing the awkward double meaning of his last sentence. "I mean, situations with very, very, very very, very, very high temperature!" he clarifies, for good measures.  
"Whatever, I like the idea or having so many evil lookalikes around!" Crowley sneers, caressing his chin.  
"You know what? Also the picture of a rich man who is secretly an obsessive compulsive serial killer crossed my mind… I don't know why!" the Doctor admits, making the other grin even more.  
"I like the writer with his crisis … I would gladly pay a visit to him, bringing him back his inspiration…" the angel gets up, walking towards them.  
"Oh, angel, that's so sweet from you!" Crowley smiles at him, before realizing that the blond is also speaking to the Doctor. "Wait a minute, angel, whom of us two you're actually flirting with?" he interrogates him.

"I just don't know… both?" the angel answers, feeling awkward. "Please, try to understand me, this is such a cracked situation!"  
"I don't think so. It feels like daily routine for me. No, wait, maybe even quieter than usual. No one is trying to kill me!" the Doctor chuckles, amused.  
"Day is not over yet!" Crowley threatens him.

"I found this lookalikes theory so intriguing!" Aziraphale cheers, clapping his hands happily. "Okay, my turn now. Since I'm supposed to also have them around somewhere, who do you think my lookalikes could be?" he asks them greedily.  
Crowley takes his time to analyze his angel deeply.  
"A vampire!" he states.  
"Oh yeah, sure. I have to be a vampire because one of your lookalikes is a vampire hunter…" he grumbles, a bit upset.

"A sexy vampire hunter, don't you forget it!" the Doctor reminds him.  
"You know what, Azi? I feel like if my... okay, if our lookalike," Crowley pauses, rolling his eyes. "met yours, he couldn't harm him in any way, not even if you were a foul fiend!" he deliberately chooses the last two words, in order to remind him of one of their previous speeches, years before.  
"Oh, Crow! I know for sure that even my lookalike, no matter how evil or wicked he can be, couldn't hurt yours in any way!" he smiles sweetly at him.  
"You know, for being two hereditary nemesis, you sound a bit too mushy with each other for my liking!" the Doctor rolls his eyes at the ceiling.  
"Oh well, maybe it's because we're so much more than that!" Crowley tries to send him a clear, possessive message, pulling Aziraphale to him and giving him a peck on his lips.  
It just seems that the Doctor receives his message and sends him back one with the written 'Alright, thanks for making me notice that, but it still works perfectly fine for me!'

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie, I am not jealous!" he winks at the blushing angel, with a mischievous smirk.  
\- But I am!- Crowley yells in his own mind.  
"A sexologist!" the Doctor exclaims.  
"What?" Crowley wonders confused.

"I mean, another of Azi's lookalikes!" the alien clarifies.

"I.. I beg your pardon?" the angel asks him, scandalized  
\- Azi?! Are we already at this point? – Crowley ponders, even more jealous than before.  
"I don't know why, but one of your lookalikes strikes me as a sexologist who also practices a looooot the stuff he teaches!" the Doctor states.  
"Oooh, I like that!" Crowley approves, giggling and winking at his extremely embarrassed angel.  
"A werewolf!" the demon hazards.

"Yeah, it could be… but not ugly as the one who turned Queen Victoria… this must be a very appealing one!" the Doctor rants, leaving both the celestial creatures dumbfounded.

"Yep, at least as sexy as the vampire hunter!" Crowley agrees.  
"Ooooh! That's even better! Aziraphale could be also a robot bartender in a lost galaxy!" the Doctor makes another attempt.  
"Oh, please… anything more human?" the angel wonders, very disappointed.  
"A rock star." Crowley suggests.  
"Yeah, I like that!" Aziraphale beams, toying with the idea.  
"Totally eccentric, desperate for attention, living such an excessive life … of, also a cheating lover!" Crowley adds.  
"For Heaven's sake, can we just please stop this stupid game?" the angel loses his usual patience.  
"Sure, Azi, what you want to do?" Crowley asks him.  
"Well, all this crazy situation made me a tad peckish!" Aziraphale reveals.  
"I got you, angel. What about eating some crepes at the Ritz?" the demon suggests, making his angel beam with delight.  
And then he turns towards the Doctor "Oops, I'm so sorry, table booked only for two!" he acidly informs him.

But he doesn't know how resourceful a Time Lord can be.

"Oh, Aziraphale, so you like crepes, don't' you? What if I took you to eat the first crepe ever in history?" he offers.  
"Oh, yes, please, that would be so exciting!"  
Aziraphale's huge grin lights up his whole face.  
"What are you babbling about?" Crowley grows suspicious.  
"Azi, do you remember the spaceship I told you about? It's waiting for us on the other side of the road, let's go, or, as I prefer to say, Allons-y!" the Doctor urges them both.  
He enjoys their puzzled faces once they arrive at the blue Phone Box.  
"How is that little thing made of wood supposed to be a spaceship?" Crowley asks him, as sceptic as ever.  
"Just come in and find out!" the Doctor strikes back.

And once they're both inside it, they do find out.

"Oh my, this is so…" Aziraphale exclaims in awe, without even finding the proper word.  
The Doctor smirks, as he looks for the first tool that can serve his purpose and finds it in his old pocket watch.  
Some years before it had been extremely important to give himself back his own identity and powers, but now it's just a common watch.  
"Okay, before we leave, Crowley, this is very important." he starts his charade. "Take this watch and put it at the corner of the street. It works like a compass; it helps my spaceship to land in the same place once we're back."  
"I hope so, because I don't want this thing to land back not even one single kilometer from here!" the demon strikes back, grabbing rudely the watch and stepping outside.  
Once he is on the road, the Phone Box starts lighting up, pulsating with a strong wind all around.  
The Doctor peeps out from one still open door.  
"Oops, I'm so sorry, spaceship booked only for two!" he sneers, closing the door, before the Phone Box disappears in front of Crowley's eyes.

"That cheeky bastard!"

TBC

_You can't even begin to imagine how much fun I'm having writing this XD so I hope this chapter made you smile at least a tiny bit. _

_Well, practically Crowley and Aziraphale declared love to each other while they were arguing! XD Only those two could do such a thing, in my humble opinion _

_That thing about the sonic screwdriver giving tickle to the good guys and pricks to the bad ones is totally fictional, also because mostly the Doctor uses it against objects, lol XD_

_Oh well, do I really have to say that? Okay, I'll do.  
The Seven Lookalikes theory is just about some David's and Michael's other roles, in the order: Barty Croutch Jr (Harry Potter and the Globet of Fire), James Harber (The Decoy Bride (my favorite love comedy btw) ) , Purple Man Killgrave (Jessica Jones), D.I. Peter Carlisle (Blackpool) and (the last, but not the least, since he's one of my fave David's characters) Peter Vincent (Fright Night), also mention of Cale Erendreich (Bad Sammaritan) 3  
Aro (Twilight), Bill Masters (Masters of Sex), Lucian (Underworld), Arthur (Passengers), Thorne Jamison (Laws of Attraction) 3_

_Still trying to figure out who is the greatest bastard between Cro and Ten … any idea? XD  
Let's just say that the Doctor has started his interaction in a very friendly way… it's Crowley who acted too rudely with him, he had it coming, lol XD_

_If you want to leave a comment, I'll be extremely glad, otherwise, huge thanks only for reading this, hope you'll still like it _


	3. II: Five minutes? Five hours? Five

_Hellloooooo,  
first of all, happy new year, everyone! 3_

_I know, I know, I'm shamefully late this time, first it's my fault, it took me ages to write this loooooong (be warned) chapter; then I have some trouble with my former betas (and I thank them both for all their previous help 3 ), took my time to find another one and here we go with the fantastic Barbara who has been so, so precious ^^_

_I really don't know how to thank you for your amazing support, you have no idea how happy you're making me * sends love*_

_Okay, now I'd better shut up and let you read … if you manage to read it all, lol ^^'_

_**Chapter II: Five minutes? Five hours? **__**Five days? Five weeks? Five months? Five years? Five centuries?**_

"We can't leave him there!" Aziraphale grows agitated, rushing to the now locked doors.

"Too late. We already did," the Doctor strikes back, walking towards the computer board.

"But… poor Crowley, this is so unfair and kind of rude, too!" the angel protests.

"Well, it's not that he's been Mr. Kindness with me, either, to begin with," he retorts.

"But he's a demon!" Aziraphale tries to justify his surely-something-more-than best friend.

"And I'm a Time Lord. We're pretty touchy," he explains, setting the last coordinates.

"But.." the angel whines again, before resorting to a sort of strategy. "Well, you said something before, about weeping angels scaring the hell out of you … oh fuck, what did I just say?" he reprimands himself. "Oh, geez, I shouldn't have said that, either."He rolls his eyes, disappointed at his own behaviour, making the Doctor chuckle.

"Oh, right, I was in the middle of a threat: well, my dear Doctor, if we don't come back to take Crowley, then I'm going to weep. A lot!" he warns the alien… or at least he thinks so.

The Doctor's only reaction is to burst out laughing.

"You have no idea about what a weeping angel is, sweetheart. If you wept, you would just turn into the cutest thing ever, but of course I'd never, ever want to make you cry." He smiles amiably at him. "But that does not mean we're going back," he points out, gaining a pouting angel, which is cute enough.

"However, there's no need to pout or weep. Let me explain to you how it works. No matter how long we'll be far away from your bookshop, to your dear Crowley it will be like nothing more than five minutes, just the time for a tea," the Time Lord clarifies. "Although he doesn't strike me as the tea type," he mumbles, making his listener giggle.

"You're right. He's more like the red wine type," he points out, much more relieved. "Is it really, as you told me, like only five minutes?"

"More or less," the other confirms.  
"But… how can it be? If we are out for a dinner, we're supposed to be away at least for a couple of hours…" the angel considers.

\- What? Only a couple of hours? So little time? I want to stay here with you for much longer, pretty angel, and I'll find a way. - the Time Lord silently plans.

"Just how?" the angel keeps wondering, frowning.

"Do you trust me?" the Doctor asks him.  
"I shouldn't. I've known you for so little…" the blond grumbles.  
"Do you trust me, Aziraphale?" the brunet tries again, staring at him deeply into his eyes made of sky.  
"I … I do," the blond beams, utterly reassured in his heart.  
Those big dark brown, shiny eyes couldn't be capable of doing any harm.

"Now, Aziraphale, please, accept a wise advice: hold tight, darling."

The angel walks closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.  
The Doctor beams.  
"Oh, that's lovely, but not at all safe. I mean, it's better if you hold on firmly to something bolted down," he clarifies, as he grabs the computer board right before the Tardis starts to fly in a more unstable way, almost as if there was a little earthquake.  
This time Aziraphale follows the advice properly, holding tight to that sort of slingshot shaped thing where the Doctor mostly has fun throwing his long brown coat on.

"You sh-should try to fi-fix this problem!" Aziraphale advises him, stuttering due to the shakes, as he holds as tight as he can.  
"Yeah, I should… but I don't want to!" the Doctor shrugs.  
"Huh? Why not? Look, I can make a little miracle of my own if you want it. After all, it's about safety and…" the angel offers.  
"D-don't!" the brunet interrupts him.  
"But why?" the blond frowns.

The shakes go on for a while, until a particularly powerful one sends both of them on the grill grates. It's a sign that the Tardis is about to land.  
"Because it's too much fun!" the Time Lord grins maniacally, before giggling in a way too contagious way and Aziraphale ends up laughing with him.  
"I see your point!" he chuckles, as they both get up, arranging their clothes.

"Actually, the first crepes ever had been spotted around your fifth century A.D. and have something to do with pilgrims…" the Doctor reveals, amused by the way the angel grimaces - but in the most graceful way possible - hearing that news.

"So did you bring me to the fifth century?" Aziraphale asks, not excited at all about that, but acting like he is. 

The Doctor smirks, shaking his head in a negative way. 

"Nope. I thought that wouldn't be your cup of tea; that's why I brought you to to France, December 28th 1895, _La Belle Époque_!" the Doctor announces, thrilled. "Well, yes, I know, it's not just the exact day, nor even the year of the first crepe ever invented here, but…" he justifies, but Aziraphale is already hugging him tight from behind.  
"Thank you so much! You couldn't have chosen a better destination. This was such a peaceful period," the blond beams.

The Doctor turns towards him, smirking.

"In my humble opinion, it's probably the most peaceful period humanity has ever had… and don't get me started on what happens in 3257!" he babbles.

Still nonsense to Aziraphale, but he's beginning to like that side of him.

"Well, coming back to this period, my former people felt almost unemployed!" Aziraphale chuckles at the memory. "While the demons almost had to work lots of overtime to balance things!" he keeps giggling, but the Doctor is not laughing with him.

He's staring at him, sort of sadly.  
"Your former people?" he inquires.  
"You know, I'm such an atypical angel. I don't belong to Heaven anymore. All I've got is Crowley… and I couldn't feel any richer," the angel reveals, with a touch of a smile.

The Doctor takes his hands in his.

"And don't forget that now you've got me, too," he smiles at him, so sweetly that the angel is almost tempted to lean a tiny bit closer and kiss him.

Actually, he tries to, but the Doctor dodges him,too thrilled by the situation.  
He just can't wait to show his companion what there is outside.

"I'll let you do the honors," he murmurs, pointing at the still closed doors.

The angel rushes to open them, peeping out.  
He admires the view, in awe.  
He can see carriages crossing the road and elegant people walking everywhere. He can hear the chattering and the laugh of the people. Everyone seems so happy and cheerful. Even the air smells different.

"Oh, good Lord!" he beams.  
"Time Lord, I prefer," the Doctor corrects him, very smug about it, while he stares at his nails.

"Everything is so beautiful," the angel murmurs, ignoring the other's weird little power trip.

The brunet is about to step outside, but the blond grabs his arm, pulling him back.

"What's wrong?" he asks, puzzled.

"Paris taught me a very important lesson, which is: mind your outfit, always. One sentence to guillotine is more than enough for me!" he grumbles, leaving the Doctor even more confused.  
"Lucky for me, Crowley came to my rescue," he adds.

Before the other can say anything, Aziraphale snaps his fingers and the Doctor finds himself wearing a black suit, white shirt, black tie and a black top hat. Aziraphale chooses for himself some cream trousers with brown pinstripe, a cream jacket and a brown foulard, with a black bowler hat.

"That's better, now we can go!" he smirks, proudly.  
"You could have just asked for that. I have a huge wardrobe with plenty of clothes, we could have found something appropriate…" the Doctor grumbles.  
"Well, there was no time for it, this way is quicker. After all, we have so many things to do, so much to see … and I'm starving!" the blond reveals.  
"Paris is waiting for us. Allons-y, my dear friend!" the Time Lord grins, linking arms with him.

They step outside and the Doctor locks the door of his Tardis.  
"So you're leaving it here, this way? Don't you think that your TTAABB will stand out way too much?" Aziraphale asks him, sort of concerned.  
"First: we're in an historical period of time so full of artists and innovation and freedom of expression that everything around here will be considered as a true and beautiful form of art, so there's no danger," the Doctor explains. "Second: my … whaaaat?!" he frowns. "It's TARDIS, acronym for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," he points out.  
"Well, it's such a difficult name to recall; I find that TTAABB is a lot easier and more fitting: The Travelling Around Anywhere Blue Box! That's how I'm going to call it from now on," the angel suggests.  
The Doctor confines himself just to facepalming.  
"Please, don't!" he rolls his eyes, as they leave.

While they stroll around that beautiful town so full of music, picturesque kiosks and life, Aziraphale can't help grinning excited.  
"You know, darling, it's not that I haven't been here before, but… I mean, I've been practically everywhere, time by time, seen everything, but… I was so accustomed to following time in a linear way that… to zig zag around it in such a rambling way is…"  
"Incredibly cool and fun?" the Doctor anticipates him, with a maniacal grin.  
Just a mirror of his interlocutor's expression.  
"I couldn't have expressed it better!" the blond admits and the brunet can't help giving a quick peck on his lips.

It was meant to be a little sign of attention, but it leads the angel to pull him closer and give him that demanding kiss he's been waiting to give him since they were inside the Tardis.

The Doctor smiles, parting from him.  
"Mm. Sweet, but… weren't you starving?"  
"Huh, right," the other blushes, as they keep walking.  
"Can we bring Crowley with us next time?" he asks him after a few minutes of silence.

There's no need to say that the Doctor is not very thrilled by that idea.

"Yeah, sure … but only because it's you asking me to do that," he gives in.

They arrive to an elegant restaurant that is also a pastry shop.

"Ready for dinner?" the Time Lord asks Aziraphale.  
"Yes, but… have you seen how crowded this place is? I'd better make sure that there's a table for two…" the angel whispers to him, ready to snap his fingers, but the brunet stops him.  
"There's no need for that. You're not the only one who can do magics," he winks at him in a cheeky way.

Aziraphale sees him drawing from his pocket a sort of empty black wallet with just a blank paper inside.  
He's rather confused, and even more so when he sees the Doctor approaching Reception.  
He can't help but follow him.

"_Bonsoir, Messieurs," _a woman in her early forties, wearing an elegant gown, politely welcomes them.  
"_Allo, Madame_…._Madame_?" he waits for her to introduce herself._  
_"Giselle," she replies.  
"Giselle, I'm sure you'll be very thrilled to know that I, Mr. John Smith, and my dear friend here, Mr. Anthony Z. Fell, from _L'Almanach des Gourmands_, got free from our busy agenda and can review your restaurant tonight," the Doctor gallantly smiles at her, showing her the blank paper.

As soon as she sees it she barely manages to contain her excitement.

"_Oh, Mon Dieu!_ _L'Almanach des Gourmands! Jacques, Fabian,Lucien!" _Giselle rejoices, temporary leaving her desk to look for her best employees. "Monsieur Smith, Monsieur Fell, please, hold on a second, I'll make sure you'll have the finest table!" she turns to them, before leaving in a hurry.

"But… what?" Aziraphale babbles.  
"Psychic paper. Makes everyone read inside it whatever I want," the Doctor smirks shrewdly, putting it back in his pocket.

"Oh. Well, it's very cunning, useful… and sort of evil, too. Crowley would just adore it!" the angel giggles. "By the way… 'Anthony'? That's the human name Crowley chose for himself," he informs the other. "It's amazing how small the world is!" he chuckles.  
"Oh, very minuscule, indeed!" the brunet rolls his eyes, sort of bothered. "Anyway, you should also use it, it fits you."  
"No thanks, I'll stick to A.Z., it gives more mystery… but if I ever changed it, it would be Arthur," Aziraphale decides.  
"Oh, you're right. Arthur is even more lovely."

The receptionist is back to them in a few minutes, as promised, and brings them to the best table in the house, handing them the menu card.  
Aziraphale is all engrossed in looking at the menu. When he raises his gaze, the Doctor is wearing eyeglasses and mirroring his own actions.

"Oh, geez…" escapes from the angel's lips.  
"What?" the brunet turns to him.  
"Those glasses fit you so well… and you look so impossibly good that you should give me notice before wearing them," the blond admits.  
"Aww, thank you," the brunet gloats, brushing his hand.  
"Doc…"  
"What?"  
"Do you think it would be very inconvenient if two fake food critics exchanged a real kiss right here right now?" Aziraphale hazards.  
The Doctor just winks at him, before taking off his glasses.  
"Let's save it for later!"

When a waiter arrives at their table to take their order Aziraphale is more than eager to try an ample range of both sweet and savory crepes, while the Doctor chooses the more classic _Quiche Lorraine_ and a selection of patés.

When their dishes arrive the Doctor is simply bewitched by the way Aziraphale is enjoying his crepes; the way he stares at them as if they were the most precious treasure in the world; the graceful way he brings the fork to his mouth and the composure with which he passes the napkin over his lips, ready to start it all over again.

Not to mention the delighted verses that escape from his mouth.

The Time Lord is trying to eat his own delicacies, but with an arm bent over the table, his head resting on his fist and a big idiotic smile plastered on his face, spends most of the time staring at the angel.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Aziraphale asks him nervously.  
"Nothing. You're simply beautiful," the Doctor muses.  
"Oh," the blond blushes, pleased. "I guess we should add this to the things to save for later," he coquets. "However, please, stop staring at me like that, it's just too awkward, you're reminding me of Crowley so much that it's ridiculous!"  
"Well, can't blame my same-face if he also does that," the Time Lord shrugs. "You're such a show, my dear!"

Once they're done with that extraordinary dinner, they stroll around the roads, interweaving the pleasant walk with even more pleasant kissing activity.  
Out of the blue, the angel parts abruptly from the alien.

"I shouldn't do that. I'm an angel, for God's sake…. and I shouldn't have said that either!" Aziraphale jolts, bringing his hand to his mouth. "I'm not supposed to love a demon, to begin with; but even less I'm supposed to feel all this strong attraction and even something more towards someone else… you. And I guess this is so wr..." he babbles, but the other interrupts his torrent of words, placing a finger on his lips.  
"Hush, hush, my sweet angel. There's nothing bad, nor wrong in this. You know, I've had lots of male companions with their wives … or lots of female companions with their husbands and everything has always worked perfectly fine for me, with no constrictions, no suffocating bonds, no chains on my sentimental freedom," he explains.  
"Really?" the angel wonders in awe.  
"Of course. It doesn't mean that you love your precious demon any less. You know, love is such a deep, noble and beautiful feeling that shouldn't be channeled just into one direction," the brunet says, caressing his face.  
"Oh, my! It almost sounds like something She would say," Aziraphale comments, stunned.  
The Doctor narrows his eyes.  
"She who?"

His only answer, Aziraphale points to the sky above them and even higher.

"Oh. So.. is He a She?" the Doctors asks him, stunned.  
"Most of the time," the other nods, as their stroll comes to an end.

The blue phone box is in front of their eyes.  
"Well, our couple of hours are over," the Doctor says, drawing the key from his pocket.  
"Time just flew…" the other comments, sort of unwilling to leave.  
"Azi, do you know why I chose just this date?" the Time Lord asks him, while he's about to insert the key in the door lock.  
"No, why?"  
"Because just tonight, in the basement of a cafe not far from here there will be the very first cinematograph by the _Lumière____Brothers,_." he reveals.  
"I that right?"  
"Absolutely it is. Did you see it the first time?"  
"Unfortunately I'm afraid I wasn't even in France… remember? Too peaceful a period, no jobs to do…" the blond wavers.  
"Well, well, sounds like a unique opportunity… " the Doctor singsongs, as tempting as the demon Aziraphale has been dealing with for more than six millenniums.  
"You said that… no matter how long we stay away, it will always feel like it's just five minutes to Crowley… right?"  
"That's exactly what I said. So?" the Doctor sneers, putting the key back into his pocket.

\- Looks like I'm going to spend much more than a couple of hours with this amazing angel. -

"Well… what's all this rush then? I mean, there's nothing wrong if we stay here a tiny bit longer and enjoy that show... " Aziraphale mumbles.  
"_Allons-y, mon amì!_ Cinematograph, here we come!" the Doctor offers his arm again and the angel accepts.

Once they are there, Aziraphale keeps looking around. Everything is so characteristic: the carpeting, the violinists playing at the corner of the room, the elegant dresses everyone is wearing and the pomposity of the furniture.

Once the cinematograph begins, the Doctor and Aziraphale figure out it's just a projection of some photographs taken in a quick sequence, to give the illusion of movement.  
The real fun for them is to stare at people's utter awe as they keep watching it as if it was the most innovative invention of all times.  
And back in that era it probably was.

When the show ends, the Doctor takes Aziraphale with him.  
"Louis, Auguste_,_ may I have a little word with you?" he approaches the _Lumière____Brothers.  
_They turn to their guests. They look very similar: both with curly, streaked short hair, big mustaches and curious eyes.  
"_Mais oui_, my foreign friends!" Louis welcomes them, with his almost perfect English. After all, travelling around the world to show their work helped the two brothers learn foreign languages pretty well.  
Auguste confines himself to smiling at them, the shyer of the two.

"Well, it's such an honor for us to be here tonight. You made such an important contribution to humanity, a scientific and artistic development," Aziraphale beams, visibly thrilled.  
The Doctor glares at him to silently summon him to not reveal too much about the future.  
"We did? Oh, I'm sure you're overvaluing us, we've done so little so far," Auguste intervenes.  
"Oh, but I'm sure you will!" Aziraphale smiles at his interlocutor, affably.  
"Well, Louis, Auguste, do you mind if I give some advice about how to improve the realistic effect of your images?" the Doctor offers.

While the trio chats, Aziraphale takes the opportunity to take a walk around, until he meets a curious figure. He's a tall man with very short, black hair on his temples, receding hairline, with large, black mustaches with upturned ends, a pointed goatee beard, and a lunatic look.__

"_Bonsoir_, I'm George Melies, a magician. Would you like to come and see my illusionistic show in a theatre nearby in a few days?" the stranger invites him, showing him the brochure.

The angel's eyes spark with pure excitement.  
"A magician, you said?"

-

Crowley is still on the road where he hears the familiar pulsating sound, the gust of wind and the flashes of blue.  
Slowly and progressively, the blue phone box materialises in front of him again and a few minutes later, Aziraphale and the Doctor - now with their usual outfits - come out.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me here for real. Can we go around time and space now?" the redhead grins.  
"I don't think so, dear. We have already been there," Aziraphale tries to explain, before turning to the Doctor. "You were right, he does really think it's been only five minutes."  
"See? I brought him back to you, safe and sound!" the Doctor smirks, but Crowley is not even listening to him.

"Why? Is it not five minutes? How long have you been away?" the demon inquires, narrowing his eyes, even if behind his dark lenses.  
"Well… the time necessary for the dinner, just as planned!" the angel replies vaguely. "Or maybe a bit longer… you know, things happen and you get carried away," he immediately adds, because, it's stronger than him, he can't just lie to his Crowley.

"For someone's sake, Aziraphale, stop with these half sentences. How long have you been away, for real? Five minutes? Five hours? Five days? Five weeks? Five months? Five years? Five centuries? How the fuck long?" the demon grows agitated, almost panic stricken.

"Please, dear, calm down. I've been away only for five days," the angel reveals.  
"Whaaatt?!" Crowley squeaks. "You two went away for five bloody days and I feel like it's only five bloody minutes? Do you have the slightest idea how confusing is this?" he whines with a high-pitched tone.  
"It's the magic of time!" the Doctor grins.  
"Sssssshut the fuck up!" Crowley hisses. "Azi, what if you spent one thousand years with him and to me it seemed only five minutes? How the heaven would I be supposed to know?"  
"It's simple, you just can't!" the Time Lord sticks his tongue out at him.

Aziraphale holds Crowley down, to prevent him from attacking the alien.  
"Doc, you're not helping me this way!" he scolds him.

"Oh, c'mon, believe me or not, it was only five days and I'm sure Aziraphale will be more than happy to give you a detailed report about where we've been and what we have done!" the Doctor clarifies and Crowley seems to calm down a little.  
"I can also add that it's the last time we leave without you, happier now?" he rolls his eyes.

"Maybe… but I still need something. I guess it's just fair if I spend five days alone with him," he suggests, hugging Aziraphale tight.

"Well, if it comforts you, when we were together he mentioned you at least one or two billion times!" the Doctor informs him, sort of bothered, making his opponent smile.  
"Oh, c'mon, Doc, don't act like a victim. It's been very romantic, too. Five days plenty of hugs and kisses…" the angel defends, realizing too late what he has just done.  
"Five days plenty of whaaaat?" the demon snaps.  
"Now it's you who is not helping yourself much, Azi!" the Time Lord giggles.

"About the five days to spend only with him, I guess Crowley is right," the blond shrewdly changes topic. "You don't mind, do you?" he adds, concern in his light blue eyes.  
"Of course, I don't. I perfectly understand," the brunet smiles sweetly at him.  
"I don't know, maybe you can take a trip around here, or you could read some of Azi's books .. or travel to find an unexplored planet… or whatever else a Time Lord does!" Crowley tries his best to sound gentle.  
"I guess I'll travel alone; maybe I could save a planet or two…" the Doctor plans, caressing his chin in a thoughtful way.  
"In just five days?!" Crowley lowers his dark glasses to stare at him with disbelief.  
"You don't know me!" the other smirks proudly.  
"I think you're just suffering from delirium of omnipotence! And that's coming from someone who saved the world for real," the demon strikes back.  
"Hey! I do save the world, too. The more than once," the Time Lord defends, before something triggers him.

"Wait a minute. World rescued. The Spanish inquisition. The tunnels dug in Tibet. The continent Antarctica. A missing nuclear reactor. A lemon candy. Why lemon? Banana would be better. Geez, now I want a banana candy so much!" he starts his brainstorming, tapping his temples.  
"Weird aliens with even weirder messages of peace. The nuclear world war avoided at the very last minute. The four horsemen of the Apocalypse. Thousands troops of angels and demons ready to fight. The Antichrist. A fake antichrist. The ineffable plan," he goes on with his mental associations, walking in circles.

"You know, he sort of scares me when he acts like this…" Aziraphale whispers to Crowley, who nods.

The demon walks towards the Doctor, tapping his shoulder.  
"Hey, you, bizarre alien boy, are you done with the bloody raving?"

Aziraphale makes a little bag of banana candies appear and hands it to him.  
"Here, dear, take them. Are you feeling better now?" he asks him.  
"A lot!" the Doctor grins, starting to eat the candies, as happy as a kid.  
"Don't call him dear!" Crowley snaps, extremely jealous.  
"Oh, shut up, you're both dear to me!" the angel points out, before turning to the Doctor who has already gotten in the Tardis and is standing with his back against the jamb. "You'll be back in five days, won't you?" he asks him, sort of worried._  
_  
He really wishes to see him again.

"Of course I will, Azi. Just the time to travel around and I'll be back and I'm going to stay for a while. Finally I recalled what I came here for; but I'll tell you once I'm back," he informs them, ready to go.  
"Oh, so didn't you come here just to hopelessly fall in love with me?" the angel can't help flirting with him, going closer to the threshold.  
"Nope, that was just a bump of the road… but a bump I would gladly make a million times over." The Time Lord leans out, about to kiss him, but a certain someone pulls his angel back.

"No bloody way, you two, stop making moon eyes to each other!" Crowley snaps. "Angel, you promised five days with me only, say bye bye to Doctor!"  
And they do, their hands wave before the door is closed and the blue phone box starts pulsating and disappears.

"So, Crowley, what did you do all this time on your own?"  
"Well, basically stand in the street, cursing the Doctor. Told you it's been only five minutes to me!" the other shrugs. "However, keep your bookshop closed for five days, you'll stay at my place!" he adds, and it sounds more like an order than a suggestion.  
"Sounds good to me," the blond grins, as they walk towards the Bentley, _  
_"And I want to know everything about what you did in those five days!"

They spend the whole ride with Aziraphale telling of all his adventures.  
"... and then I saw an illusionistic show and that George was so much better than me…"  
"Everyone is better than you with that stuff!" Crowley giggles.  
"Hey!" the other snaps, insulted. "Oh, wait, you're right. However, I also saw the_ Excelsior_, but it's nothing like the _Gavotte_," he goes on. "Oh, you should have seen the Doctor with the _Wright Brothers,_ he fixed their designs and they kept thanking him for that!"  
"Okay, okay, I got the whole picture, now, it sounds like you had a lot of fun,demon grumbles, parking his car.  
"If you had been with me, I would have twice the fun," the angel murmurs, looking for a kiss that the other doesn't deny him.

"But I'm with you now," Crowley whispers against his lips.  
They go on kissing for a long time, before recalling they're still in the Bentley and Crowley has a place where they can be more comfortable.

Several minutes later, they're hugging on Crowley's large bed, watching TV.  
When the demon least expects it, the angel's hand flows through his flaming red hair.  
"You were right, dear, I don't understand why I didn't do it before. You have amazing hair, too!" he smiles.  
Crowley is just in a transport of joy and leans closer to his touch, before trying to do the same with the angel's impossibly fluffy blond hair.

The result can be just one: they end up kissing with more ardor then before; their hair must be among their most sensitive erogenous zones.

Crowley regains enough self-control to part from Aziraphale and confront him about an important matter.

"You know, Aziraphale, everything is wonderful, but I can't forget so easily that you kissed and hugged someone else… and probably you still will," he mumbles. "I mean, how would you feel if you were in my place?"  
"Uhmm let's see … if you had a crush … or even more than a crush on someone who looks exactly like me… I guess that I would be incredibly flattered," the angel reveals with a smile, surprising his listener.  
"Really?"  
" jealousy is just pointless."  
"Okay, then, I'll go looking for your lookalike, maybe the libertine rockstar…" Crowley jokes, pretending to get up from the bed.

The angel bursts out laughing, pulling Crowley to himself.  
"Come here. If you want, I can miracle an electric guitar, put some weird make-up on and be as libertine as you want!" he offers, kissing him.  
"You already are, I saw the way you flirted with the Doctor!" Crowley holds that against him.

"Crowley, please, I told you, I love you, dear, I love you so endlessly much… but, I don't know how to explain that, I feel something for him, too. Something that is growing stronger, day after day, but it doesn't deprive my heart in any way of my love for you," the angel patiently reassures him, caressing his arms. "You know, a young wise old guy told me that love is a way too beautiful feeling to be channelled in just one direction."  
"Ngh… okay, then, as long as I'm one of the directions, the other grumbles, sort of shyly.  
"You will always be, Crowley. Forever and ever." Aziraphale hugs him tight, caressing his face and kissing his neck.

Crowley starts unbuttoning Aziraphale's shirt, one button at a time, patiently.  
"Too fast?" he asks him, concerned.  
The angel tears the demon's T-shirt open, leaving Crowley dumbfounded.  
"Too slow!" Aziraphale giggles, urging him to set him free of his shirt.  
He starts placing kisses on Crowley's left nipple, while his fingers play with the right one.  
"Angel… whaaat…" he moans.

"You know, my first kiss ever was with the Doctor… but I want my first something-else ever to be with you," the angel winks.  
The demon opens his yellow eyes wide, so full of expectations.  
"Azi, are you really saying that you… ?"  
"Yes, but not now, not in these five days, I mean. But the moment, our moment, will come," the blond promises, as he goes on kissing the demon's chest "In the meantime, I guess we can improvise," he smirks, as his hand innocently lands on Crowley's crotch.

-

And that's what they do for the following five days, without properly making love but getting very, very close.  
On the sixth morning, Aziraphale wakes up early and gets up from the bed where Crowley is still sleeping soundly.

Of course he has a bookshop to open, but it's not the real reason why Aziraphale is rushing there.

He smiles in relief when he sees the familiar blue phone box at the other side of the library, and even more when he sees from afar the Doctor strolling around, with his hands in his pockets.

"You're back!" he rejoices, running into him for a long and intense hug.  
"I always keep my promises. Especially when they are oh so pleasant to keep," the Doctor smiles sweetly at him.

"I knew I would find you here!" a familiar voice croaks at their backs.

"Crowley… did you follow me?"  
"There was no need for that. It's as if you left a huge 'Went to the Doctor' neon sign!" he explains, rolling his eyes. "And my Bentley can be faster than teletrasport!" he brags.

Something draws the Doctor's attention.  
"Do you have a Bentley? An original Can I see it?" he asks Crowley, way too eagerly.  
"Ssssstay the heaven away from my baby!" he hisses.

"Don't mind him, he's very touchy about his car!" Aziraphale explains, feeling almost as if he has a sort of mission.  
"You know what? I guess I'll keep my bookshop closed today. It's such a beautiful, sunny morning, what about having a picnic in St. James Park?" he suggests.  
"Like the picnic I've been waiting for since 1967? So, all it took to have this invitation was a weird alien looking like me!" he grumbles.  
"I'm not weird… I'm just not banal!" the Doctor defends himself. "However, the first ATM working in London, the first patented laser in California, the first space probe on Venus, the first heart transplant in Africa, the Door's debut album.. 1967 was such an interesting year, I should jump back to it again!" he muses.

Crowley and Aziraphale have already grown so accustomed to his ranting that they don't even pay attention to him anymore.

"My point is… I'm sure that the more time you two spend together, the more you'll get along," Aziraphale speaks again.  
"So, alien boy, how many planets did you save in the last five days?" Crowley mockingly asks the Doctor. "See? We're getting along!" he turns to the angel.  
"Actually, two of them. And I prevented a war. And almost died during my last trip." the Time Lord recapitulates. "Well, it's stuff that happens very often!" he chuckles.

"Well, I don't know if this is the right choice. I mean, there's nothing odd or even remotely interesting in a day in Saint James' Park for a Time Lord who always craves exciting adventures!" Crowley tries to discourage the Doctor from joining them.

"You can find a wonderful adventure even in the quietest of days, if you know how to look for it!" the Doctor replies with a grin.

Aziraphale beams, while Crowley is not happy at all.

\- _Okay, alien boy, you are a tough cookie, aren't you? Well, I'm tougher!-_

"Angel, I guess that such a special occasion deserves a special treatment, so why don't you wait for us near my car?" he turns to Aziraphale, who nods happily.  
"So are we going there in your car, the Bentley?" the Doctor asks him, thrilled.

A reason more for Crowley to keep the Doctor far from himself, Aziraphale and mostly his Bentley.__

"Yeah, of course, but first I need your help.,Come with me!" the demon says, opening Aziraphale's bookshop with a snap of his fingers.

"You know, we could use my sonic screwdriver that can open any door, but this is even cooler!" the Time Lord giggles, following him inside. "So what exactly do you need me for?" he wonders.  
"Well, there's a place here where Azi keeps the best bottles of wine," Crowley reveals, while he's leading him towards a specific room.  
The Doctor grows suspicious.  
"So why don't you just snap your fingers to take them?"  
"It's not a great habit to keep resorting to frivolous miracles for stuff that can be easily done with a bit of human effort; but Aziraphale is such a lazy-ass that I can't expect any help in that by him. I can't say the same about you," the demon finds the perfect excuse.  
"I love helping, if I can!" the Doctor smirks, as they reach their destination.  
"After you…" Crowley says, opening the door and pushing him inside.

"Wait a minute, there's no wine here!" the Doctor turns abruptly to him who stands at the threshold.  
"Oh, I know, this is the place Aziraphale uses as a sort of storage room," Crowley informs him, showing him something he knows very well. "And this time your screw/unscrew little toy stays with me!" he sneers.  
"Hey, gimme it back!" the Doctor snaps, trying uselessly to grab it.  
"You know what? I didn't even use magic for that, I pulled it out of your pocket and you didn't even notice it!" Crowley laughs, before closing the door.

The Time Lord growls something unintelligible at him, frustrated.

Thanks to another of his demonic miracles the Doctor can still clearly hear Crowley's voice.

"This is for the 'spaceship booked only for two' trick! Before you even start ramming into the door or kicking it, let me warn you that while from the inside it looks like a fragile wooden door, from the outside I've turned it into a super- reinforced security door, something that, compared to it, would make Alcatraz look like a Kindergarten!" the demon informs him, boastful, before going back to his angel.

-  
TBC

_So, don't you think the Doctor is just a huge amount of fluffy sweetness and Crowley an evil, jealous bad, ugly (? no wait, not ugly, NEVER ugly) demon who still has to learn how to treat the Time Lord?_

_Ahhh just kidding, I love them both, it's just that I have too much fun picturing them like this! XD  
But maybe their war will end sooner or later ;)_

_I did a lot of research to write this loooooong (sorry!) chapter, but I apologize for any historical inaccuracy.  
I don't know, I could picture easily Ten dealing with Lumiere and Wright brothers, lol, maybe it already happened in other DW episodes (sorry, I've just begun the 5th season and totally ignore the classic one, sigh :( )_

_Hope you still like it, if you take your time to let me know what you think about it (both good or bad stuff, of course), I'll be extremely grateful 3_

_p.s. any fan of the Jessica/Killgrave ship in Jessica Jones fandom? __Check my fanfic '24 hours' ;) .. many more to come! ;)_


	4. III: My sweet demon My sweet Doctor

Hellooo, thanks for reviews and for putting this fic in your fave ones 3  
it means a lot to me

_**Chapter III: My sweet demon. My sweet Doctor.**_

" 'Just give him some time, Crowley is not that bad; I mean, he may seem rude at first sight, but, trust me, once you know him better, you'll figure out how nice he really is.'!" The Doctor says out loud, mocking one of the many things Aziraphale told him during the five days they spent together. "At second sight, at third sight, at fourth sight, even at twenty thousand and fifth sight I'll still find that demon so impossibly rude!" He goes on rambling, kicking an empty bucket on the floor to give vent to his rage, before calming down.

He takes in his hands the bucket he kicked and sits on the floor. "Well, what I know for sure is that I can't stay here forever... not even for ten minutes more!" He ponders, checking his pockets and the things in the room.  
A clear plan of escape appears in his oh-so-clever mind.  
He grins maniacally and gets ready to work.

Crowley steps out of the library with a huge grin. He hadn't felt so satisfied since he fooled Hastur with that phone trick.  
Yeah, he managed to break free, but Crowley had finally discorporated him, inside his burning Bentley.  
Of course, it's not that he means to discorporate the Doctor.

\- _That just will teach him not to take what is not his!_\- the demon ponders. 

If Crowley were honest with himself, he should also acknowledge that the Doctor allowed him to spend alone with Aziraphale the exact amount of time the alien had.

\- _Yeah, but he deserves a little lesson anyway! _\- he dwells with own conscience - because, deep inside, even demons must have one- before reaching the Bentley. 

"What about the wine? The special occasion?" Aziraphale asks, taking a further look around. "The Doctor?" he hesitates.  
"Well, your precious Doctor decided at the very last second that he had many more interesting adventures to face and went back to his stupid blue box." Crowley explains, putting himself at the wheel.  
"Ohh.." the blond murmurs, as the demon pretends not to see the upset pout on his awesome features.  
"Well, a whole day with you sounds like a special occasion anyway." Aziraphale adds, trying to recover, giving him the sweetest of his smiles.

Deep inside, Crowley feels like he doesn't deserve such a smile.

After almost two hours of their enjoying the quiet of the park and the warmth of that sunny day, a very familiar voice interrupts their almost nap.

"This park is so huge to explore, before finding you!"

Both Aziraphale and Crowley startle, instantly awake, but for very different reasons: the first due to happiness, the second... due to terror.

\- _How the bloody heaven did he manage to break free from my personal Alcatraz? Fuck, I'm doomed, he's going to tell Aziraphale what I did to him…_ -

"Still proud of myself that in 1532 I made Henry purchase that area of marshland along the _Tyburn_ and made him order all the reclamation work . Look what a wonder it's become!" the Doctor grins, sitting between them.

\- _Huh, okay, he's not talking about what I did. Not yet at least._ \- Crowley considers, still tense.

"Henry, like King Henry VIII? Oh please, as if you really met him and discusseed this stuff with him!" the demon scoffs.

"I did, among sumptuous lunches and court dances!" the Time Lord points out "I like dancing." he smirks.

"Oh, I love dancing too. Any chance you can take us back to the good old times of the Gavotte?" the angel hazards.

The Doctor lights up.

"Oh, dear, don't you know the Gavotte is one of my fave dancing? Suggestions accomplished!"

\- _Oh, no, no, nonononononono…_\- Crowley becomes even more nervous after such a display of things in common between those two.

"Speaking of Henry, actually I met him and talked to him too, at least a couple of times… from whom do you think he got this funny idea of having all those wives?" he sneers, proudly, also managing to bring the conversation back to him.

"Oh, Crowley, I should have known!" Aziraphale rolls his eyes at the sky. "How can it be we hadn't met? I was there too in those years.. you know, with the schism and all… I had to go put a lid on such a mess… I suggested the Anglican church thing!" the blond confesses.

"How can it be that you and I haven't met already then, my dearest?" the Doctor murmurs, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's waist.  
"Such a pity!" Aziraphale purrs in his embrace, before recalling something important. 

"You know, I thought you wouldn't come to this picnic... "

The Doctor glares at Crowley so quickly that Aziraphale doesn't notice.

"Of course I wanted to come, I wouldn't miss this day for anything else in the Universe," the Time Lord smiles sweetly at the angel. "I would have reached you even earlier but I was trapped…"

\- _Here we go, I'm fucked!_ \- Crowley prepares to face the consequences of his reckless actions.

"... by all the beauty of this town. I took a long walk to get here, that's why I didn't catch up with you immediately." the brunette adds.

Aziraphale beams hearing that, while Crowley turns into the quintessence of astonishment.

"Ooohh, so that's the interesting adventure Crowley spoke of." the blond figures deduces.

"And it was an adventure, indeed!" the Doctor remarks, exchanging a look with Crowley.

\- _He's just torturing me, waiting for the right moment to strike!_ \- Crowley decides.

"But now, here we are in this amazing park. Look at the ducks! Don't' you know they were used to being fed by secret agents who came here to talk about their missions? And every agent had a different kind of bread. The Russian's black one must be their favorite. Next time I'll bring it with me." the brunet reminds himself.

"But ducks listened to the secret agent's speeches, because they have ears, right?" Crowley ventures to ask.  
"Oh well, I've never wondered about it.." the Time Lord babbles. "But we could find out!" he suggests, grinning maniacally.  
Crowley mirrors his grin, before recovering.

\- _No wait, are you fraternizing with your enemy, now? _\- he scolds himself. - _Yeah, right… Why isn't he acting like an enemy, by the way?_-

He will just have to find out.

"Maybe another day!" he shrugs, going closer to Aziraphale and making a little bag of breadcrumbs appear in his hand.  
"Here, angel, I know how much you like feeding them, even if you're not an agent," he winks at him, handing the crumbs to him.  
"Well, I am, sort of, agent of Heaven. Agent and angel are such similar words!" the blond chuckles.  
"Whatever, in the meantime I must discuss a couple of things with the Doctor," Crowley announces before grabbing the Doctor by an arm and walking towards a more private area with him.

"Okay, Doctor, I have two big questions."  
"Shoot," the Doctor smirks. "I mean, the questions not me!" he snickers nervously. "I know you would."  
"Naah, I don't hate you… that much." Crowley shrugs, before getting to the point. "The first question is … why didn't you tell anything to Aziraphale? I mean, you could have made us quarrel for centuries… and yet you kept our secret." he stares at the alien, confused.

"Crowley, Crowley, Crowley… the sooner you figure out I am _not _your enemy, the better," he states. "We have a goal in common, doesn't mean we have to make war with each other."  
"It doesn't?" Crowley repeats, not sounding very convinced.

"Nope. I know you demons aren't too keen to share, but, trust me, it's a very pleasant thing, especially if Azi doesn't feel guilty nor awkward about it," he explains. "Did he act cold or reluctant with you in these five days?"  
"Not at all, quite the contrary!" the demon answers, in awe.  
"See? It can work." the gorgeous Time Lord smirks. "Plus, there's another reason I kept our secret: you know, I don't like the spy attitude… acting like a teacher's pet who is tattling on one of his misbehaving schoolmates."  
"Hey, no teacher's pet here. I didn't tattle or spy, Azi saw you making me leave your stupid space box on purpose!" the demon accuses him.  
"As he saw you knocking me out at the library. We're even." the Time Lord strikes back.  
"I guess we are. Okay, second big question is… how the heaven did you manage to break free?"

The Doctor grins.  
"I was dying to answer this question! Well, if you really want to put me out of the picture, don't lock me inside a room with so much at my disposal."  
"So much at my disposal?" Crowley mocks him. "Do you really call some brooms, detergent, rags and a bucket 'so much at my disposal'?"  
"Of course I do. Because I happened to have in my pockets some sand from Mars, some dust from the Moon and some biophotonic azote that, you know, can always come in handy," he begins his explanation. "The detergent had lemon juice inside, just what I needed to ignite the reaction. I poured them all in the bucket, mixed them for a while, then I plunged the broom inside the chemical solution and it turned into a temporary material convertor, which allowed me to pass through your Alcatraz door as if it was butter," he smirks, clearly proud of himself. "Piece of cake!" he shrugs, walking away.

Crowley still has to recover from the big headache he caused him - yep, even demons can suffer of that.

"Piece of cake!" he repeats with a mocking attitude, before reaching the alien.

"Well not so much a 'piece of cake' if it almost took you two hours to get out." He retorts.  
"Actually I created the temporary material convertor … geez, it's such a long name, from now on let's just call it tmc… " the Doctor rants, before recalling what he was saying. "I create the tmc in less than ten minutes. The hardest part was to get to the park with no money, I really should start taking money with me… I just had some sestertius from my last trip in Ancient Rome. At least, if I had my sonic screwdriver I could have turned them into modern money or "withdraw" from a cash machine," he pauses, to mime the inverted commas with his fingers. "Or hack the price meter of a cab… nothing like that, thanks to you!" he rolls his eyes at the sky. "So, I've tried hitchhiking, but, geez, when did humans turn so selfish, uncaring and diffident? Not even one car stopped!" he complains, making the other laugh.

"With such a madman face? Well, I don't blame them!" the redhead scoffs.  
"We wear the same face, you moron!" the Time Lord retorts.  
"That's why I never hitchhike, you dumbass!" Crowley gets the last word.

"Weren't we walking through the path of peace?" the brunet rhetorically wonders.  
"Yeah right!" the gorgeous demon snorts.  
"So, for a moment I thought about using the Tardis, but travel within the very same day can be too risky if you make the timelines…"  
"Please, have bloody mercy of my bloody headache and get to the bloody point: how did you get here?" Crowley snaps, circling his temples with his fingers.  
"Lucky for me, I remembered I still had my psychic paper and I made a taxi driver believe I was a policeman and we had to chase a criminal's car until we reached the park," the other explains.  
"Your psychic what?" the demon frowns.  
His only anwer, the Doctor draws the blank paper from his pocket and makes Crowley watch it.  
"Psychic paper, you'll read inside it whatever I want." he explains and it's only a matter of seconds, before it happens.

A very scared Crowley searches into his pockets, until he finds the sonic screwdriver and throws it away in a hurry.  
The Time Lord grabs it very athletically.  
"Thank you, dear!" he smirks.  
"Throw it the fuck away, that thing is going to explode any minute and I don't want to discorporate!" Crowley yells at him, nervously.

The Doctor burst out laughing.

"That's what I made you read. See how powerful my psychic paper is?" he smirks shrewdly, putting both the paper and the sonic screwdriver in his pockets.

Crowley finds himself smirking with him.

"Ohh, that thing is dead useful and wicked, too. I like it."

"Hey, you two!" Aziraphale walks towards them. "I'm done feeding the ducks, now I'm the one who's peckish, how about starting to eat?" he suggests, silently glad that he didn't catch them in the middle of a fight.

-

The picnic goes on so serenely and peacefully among the three of them that there's only one way to end it properly.

They all go to the ice cream cart and Aziraphale offers for them all. Actually, he is the only one who has real money, earned from his bookshop.

"A strawberry lolly, a vanilla ice-cream and… for you, dear?" he turns to the Doctor.

"Huh? Anything, as long as it has banana in it," he murmurs.

"I'm afraid I have no banana ice-cream, Sir," the seller informs him.

"Whaat?" the Time Lord frowns, upset and walks closer to the cart grabbing his sonic screwdriver. "May I?" He politely asks.

"Sure." the seller grumbles, sort of confused.

"Huh well, he just likes playing with … torches!" Aziraphale justifies, with a frozen smile, as the Doctor scans the cart with the blue light.

"Could you please check again?" he asks the seller, even more polite.

"I've already told you that we don't have.. huh! How this banana lolly ended up here?" the old man frowns, handing the ice to his weird customer.

"Thank you. And you should add it to your menu, it's extremely good!" the Doctor grins, eating his treat happily.

"You're impossible!" Crowley snorts, although deep inside he's amused.

"Good Heaven, you guys get along so well than I almost don't recognize you. This is wonderful!" the angel beams, as they walk away.

They get along so well that Crowley even allows the Doctor to go inside the Bentley and the Doctor behaves, enjoying the trip and the car without doing anything odd.

They reach the bookshop and the Doctor glances at the Tardis.

"Anyone up to a nice time travel?" he suggests. "And yeah, Crowley, from now on I'm going to take you with us," he points out, making the demon smile.

He's the first one to rush inside, once the doors are open.

"Where and when this time?" Aziraphale wonders, thrilled, hugging Crowley, as the Doctor sets the computer board.  
"It's a surprise. You're going to love the destination!" he grins excitedly.

\- _Love is the keyword, after all. And Peace. Peace and Love_. - He muses.

The Tardis starts flying and Aziraphale and the Doctor exchange an understanding look. 

"Should we tell him?" the Doctor asks.

Aziraphale thinks about that for a while.

"Naah!" he shrugs at the end.

"Tell me what?" Crowley interrogates them.

He doesn't like their complicity one bit, but mostly he wonders why they're holding so tight to some structures.

"Wwwoooaahh!"

He finds out in the worst way, when the turbulence starts and he's shunted around every corner, before falling on the grill grates.

"Ouch! Okay, now it's sodding clear why you are holding on!" he grimaces in pain.

Carefully and gradually, Aziraphale moves to him.

"Oh, c'mon, it was fun!" the angel chuckles.

"It never ceases amusing me!" the Doctor giggles.

"Okay, so now I have two bastards to deal with!" the demon whimpers, trying to recover from the blows.

"There, there, kiss it and make it better?" Aziraphale offers, rolling up his black T-shirt in order to start kissing Crowley's aching hip.

"Ooohh, I like it!" he moans.

"I'm tempted to let go and hurt my crotch if you will kiss it and make it better, Azi," the Doctor murmurs.  
He's watching them, making the angel blush.

"No way, Doctor, he can kiss you, hug you, cuddle you and things like that, but Azi has to do the big stuff with me, before!" Crowley points out, jealousy sparkling from his eyes.

He actually lost his dark glasses during the shunts.

"Oh, don't worry, little stuff is more than welcomed!" the Time Lord agrees.

\- _For now_. -

The Tardis finally lands and the Doctor opens the doors.

Crowley and Aziraphale rush to the threshold to peep out and see a multitude of people in a very large green field.

"Is it Noah's ark? No wait, people weren't dressed so colourfully and didn't look so happy…" Aziraphale mumbles confused.

"Woooahhh! This is Woodstock, Doctor, you're so cool!" Crowley rejoices, recollecting his sunglasses and walking towards the Time Lord.

"Exactly, my friend. We are in _Bethel_, _New York_, and it's Friday 15 August 1969. It's 3:10 p.m. and if we hurry up we should be able to see the beginning of the concert in less than two hours," the Doctor instructs them, ready to leave the Tardis.

"Wait, Doc, are you going to leave the TTAABB like this? In the middle of this crowd? Doesn't it look a tad suspicious?" Aziraphale worries.

"What is the TTAABB?" Crowley frowns.

"The spaceship we've just used, I invented it, it's short for The Travelling Around Anywhere Blue Box," Aziraphale explains to him.  
"Oh, it fits perfectly!" the demon nods.  
"No, it bloody doesn't!" the Doctor snaps. "Sure, I don't expect you call it Time And Relative Dimension In Space, but at least TARDIS!" he remarks.  
"I prefer the name Azi invented!" Crowley strikes back.

"No wonder you would!" the brunet rolls his eyes at the sky. "However, my TARDIS is a living creature, she suffers if you don't call her with her proper name… it's almost as if I called, I don't know, you, Snake Eyes and you, Puffy Bow-tie!" he explains.  
"Well, I don't mind, Burnt Spaghetti Head!" Crowley teases him.  
The Time Lord glares at him in a way that the demon figures out on his own it's better to quit the joke.  
"Okay. TARDIS. Got it and no weird names for you."  
"Well, I liked Puffy Bow-tie," Aziraphale pouts.  
"Don't worry, my darling, I can call you that in our intimacy," the Doctor winks at thim, stealing a quick kiss.

"Anyway, yes, Azi, trust me, we can leave it like this. You know, all the people here are in a particular condition that won't make them notice anything stranger than usual." he informs him. "Probably Crowley knows what I'm talking about!" he adds and the demon nods proudly.  
"Of course I do," he giggles.

"I don't have any idea what you two are babbling about, I just know that the air here smells funny!" the angel grumbles.  
"That's exactly the point, angel!" the redhead giggles even more.  
"Just a thing, before we go. Crowley, would you mind getting us the proper outfit? It would take too long to search in my wardrobe." the Time Lord asks.  
Just a snap of the demon's fingers and they all are wearing large blue jeans and psychedelic T-shirts.  
"Awesome, now we can really go!" the Doctor grins and they finally step out.

"I was here. No, wait. I _am_ here. There's another me around here somewhere!" Crowley figures out.  
"Oh, please, don't go search for him and if you ever see him, do NOT touch him, for any reason!" the Doctor summons him. "I just don't have time to deal with those giant horrible birds…" he mutters.

"I guess he's sniffing this air way too much!" Aziraphale whispers to Crowley, making him giggle.

They manage to reach a nice spot and by 5:07 p.m. they hear the first notes of '_High Flyin' Bird_' by Richie Havens.

"Maybe it's the horrible giant bird he was ranting about before…" Crowley whispers to Aziraphale, making him chuckle.  
"Don't think I can't hear you and nope, it's not that…" the Doctor grumbles. "Now enjoy the music and shut up!"  
And that's what they do.

On the second day they're still there for the concert that starts at 12:15 p.m. but the Doctor is busy talking with a weird guy and by 2:00 p.m. he's back to the duo, holding a small bag full of something Crowley recognizes immediately.

"Oh-oh-oh, looks like there's going to be a trip in the trip!" he grins.

"What?" Aziraphale frowns.

"Well, Azi, Crowley is right. I think this is the best way to really enjoy this experience." the Doctor suggests. "I've tried very powerful stuff on other planets, but this remains one of the funniest. So, who's good with the rolling papers?"

It's not easy to establish who looks more stunned when Aziraphale raises his hand.

"Azi, d-do yo-you really…" Crowley stutters, in disbelief.  
"Yeah, what do you want? A paper boat, airplane, hat, elephant? I've attended an origami course, I'm good with folding papers…"

Both Crowley and the Doctor burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say so wrong?" the angel frowns in deep confusion.

Crowley slides closer to him, rubbing the tip of his nose against his right cheek and wrapping an arm around his neck. 

"See, now you see, alien boy, why I love him so damn much?"

The Time Lord slides closer from the opposite side, pecking Aziraphale's left cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist. "And I can't help doing the same."

"I still don't understand, but I feel so loved!" the angel beams, enjoying that moment.

"Okay, I got it, I'll take care of the weed," the Doctor decides, proving to be a flawless roller.

When the first joint of _Cannabis_ is ready, he's the first one to smoke it, then hands it to Crowley who finally hands it to Aziraphale.

The angel tries to mirror their actions and ends up coughing rather violently, amazing the other two; but when it's his turn again he doesn't refuse it.  
This amazes the other two even more.

After the third joint they share, Aziraphale feels much more lightheaded and keeps giggling.  
He must have figured out the real meaning of the motto Peace and Love.

He embraces and kisses first one of his lovers, then the other and goes on like that.

To everyone else's eyes he looks like a lucky, awesome guy who hooked up with two very hot twin brothers.  
After all, the same outfit makes them even more identical than before, save for the hair.

"My sweet demon…" he murmurs, kissing Crowley deeper than the previous times, before wobbling to the expectant Time Lord's arms. "My sweet Doctor," he whispers, kissing him the same way.

"My sweet demon. My sweet Doctor." He repeats like a mantra, before falling with his back on the grass, staring at the starry sky.  
Actually it's only 6.20 p.m. in the middle of Summer, but Aziraphale can see stars anyway and giggles.

All those kisses made both Crowley and the Doctor taste each other, even if indirectly.

"You taste galactic," Crowley murmurs, savouring it better.  
"You taste demonic," the Doctor strikes back, with a smile, before walking closer to the redhead, in a sort of seductive way. "Are we going to find out how it tastes in a less indirect way, mm?" he offers, leaning closer.  
Crowley is almost tempted, but still sober enough to back off at the very last time.

"Ngk! Maybe in the next millennium!" he grumbles.

Aziraphale enjoyed the whole scene and chuckles.

"Told yaaa you would get aaalooong!"

"Okay, it's not a problem for me to wait 'till next millennium!" the Doctor sneers.

"Hey, wait, I know you, Time Lord, it's not that because now we are in 1969 when we go back it will be the next millennium! I mean a millennium from our days in 2019 and I mean a _real _millennium to wait for, no tricks with your TTAABB to jump in 3019!" Crowley points out.

"Boring!" the alien snorts "And DO NOT call my Tardis like that!" he snaps.

"'I know, but I just like to see you so pissed off!" the demon smirks, with an affectionate slap on his cheek.

"It's going to be a very long millennium!" the Time Lord rolls his eyes at the sky.

"Believe me, he will be worth the wait!" Aziraphale winks at him, before jumping to his neck. "'And in the meantime don't forget that you have me!" he cuddles him.

"Couldn't ask for a better way to kill the time." the brunet smiles sweetly at the angel, ruffling his hair.

TBC

Notes:

_If when I mentioned 'Henry VIII' you think about those hottie named Jonathan Rhys Meyers ('The Tudors'), you did the right thing ;)_

_I find Canon enough that the Doctor can have anything in his pockets (Eleven had a glass filled with water, lol) and that he can do a lot with few things at his disposal, more than anyone else Ten can, give him a pen and an elastic band and he will build a spaceship XD  
By the way, I haven't the slightest idea about what I made him create, but it sounded like a Doctor thing, lol ^^'  
I saw that screwdriver doing anything but the screwdriver, LOL, so it's not hard me to picture the scene of the Doctor creating a banana ice-cream changing the molecules of the other items inside the cart._

_The horrible giant birds reminds of one of the best episode with Doctor Nine, in my humble opinion 3 _  
_  
About the Cannabis, it doesn't mean to be something non-educative and no offense intended. I guess the Doctor must have tried anything in any planet; about Crowley, oh c'mon, such a sinful demon XD And Azi is so curios… I just had to make it happen at Woodstock! ;)_

_Hope you'll like it, but if you don't feel free to exterminate me with biophotonic azote (if only I knew what it is, lol)_


	5. IV: I wouldn't mind

Thanks to my beta Barbara ( BarbaraA_To_Z)

and sorry for being sooooo late ^^' I really hope you didn't forget this (crazy) story, give me a sing if you're still around 3

_****_

_**Chapter IV: I wouldn't mind...**___

"Okay, it's time for something better." the Doctor cheers.  
"Wait, you mean that there's something even better than this?" Aziraphale chuckles, laying down in the grass, lost in his own world.  
"Sit up, before you fall asleep, dear, and I'll show you."  
"I'm already more than up for anything you have in store, Alien boy!" Crowley smirks.

"It's been a century or two since I've tried this…" the Doctor mumbles, drawing out another small packet. It contains something like small stamps, very colourful.  
There are three. Three, just like them.  
Crowley grins, figuring out what it is.  
Aziraphale sits up, frowning at the sight of the funny things.  
"Oh, good lord, they're just too tiny to fold, even to roll.." he grumbles, making the other two chuckle.

"Sweetheart, this time you don't have to roll them, nor to smoke them. You just have to take one and lick it," the Doctor instructs him.  
"What? Lick it? Just like the humans use to do when they have to send something somewhere? I recall licking something like those little rectangular things, but not so colorful, in order to stick them to envelopes to make their content reach every corner of the world. Is it what I have to do, even if there's no envelope?" the angel frowns.  
"Exactly like that, my dear friend, why don't you try, hmm?" the Doctor tempts him, handing the stamps to him,  
"It's going to send you to a fantastic place for sure!" Crowley giggles, leaning out to take one as well.  
The Doctor has already taken his own stamp.

Aziraphale goes first, still wondering what he's doing, but he licks it, just like a normal stamp.  
Crowley, who knows better, places his upon the tip of his tongue, absorbing more substance than him.  
The Doctor, who wants to experience it in the deepest way possible, places it beneath his tongue and waits.

It doesn't take long for the effects to show up.

Probably thanks to his super clever Time Lord's mind that is quicker than everyone else's, the Doctor begins to hallucinate first.

"Woah! I can see the Daleks shooting flowers, while the Cybermen do lapdances and the Sontarans are making out with the Judoons!" he giggles, laying down on the grass in order to better enjoy that private psychedelic show.  
He even draws out his red and blue 3D glasses from the his jeans' pocket and puts them on.  
"Now it's just perfect." he beams.

"Oh, bugger it, Doctor, there's no fun with you!" Aziraphale swears, already feeling a bit dizzy.  
"He's right, we can never tell the difference between when you talk gibberish because you're hallucinated and when you're lucid!" Crowley finishes and they all laugh.

It's Aziraphale's turn to be hallucinated.  
He frowns, sitting up and hugging his legs, while staring at somewhere in the sky.  
"Good Lord, I'm seeing those giant, horrible birds you were babbling about and… wait, is that a dragon? And why does it wear Gabriel's face?"

Also Crowley is having his own hallucinations.

"Unholy Fuck! There's a giant duck with Belzebub's face and she's doing extrrrremely indecent things to your dragon, Azi!" Crowley sneers, amused.

"And I can see the whole thing!" the Doctor sneers, adjusting better his 3d glasses.

Aziraphale gets up, out of the blue, acting really scared.

"The Gabriel dragon is coming after me, he's going to spit hell fire on me!" he whines, stumbling more than once in his attempt to reach Crowley.

"Come here, my little angel, I'll protect you from all the ugly things!" he welcomes the blond in his arms, cuddling him in his lap.

The Doctor pouts.  
"Hey. If Azi is looking for protection, why did he go only to you? I'm the rescuer of al the bloody planets!" he complains, snorting.

"Here we go with the God complex!" Crowley rolls his eyes.

"Maybe I have even more than one!" The Time Lord sticks his tongue out at him, playfully.

"However, you might be the rescuer of all the whole bloody universe, but I happen to be his personal rescuer for over six thousand years. French Revolution, Second World War, if I'm not wrong once he was even getting in trouble with the Pharaoh, with this constant obsession to convince him to free the enslaved people, because Moses wasn't persuasive enough… and I could go on for ages with other examples!" Crowley explains with a hint of pride.

The Doctor smiles, as Crowley still cuddles a trembling Aziraphale.

"I would love to hear about all these interesting stories in every detail, maybe in a soberer time!" he suggests, leaning close enough to pass a hand though the angel's soft hair, earning a pleasured moan from him.

A moan that turns into a scared yell as Aziraphale glances at the sky.  
"Oh nooo, the dragon is closer and closer, he's going to get me, he's going to get me!" he runs behind Crowley's back, looking for further shelter.

The Doctor and Crowley exchange a look.

"Okay, someone is having a bad trip, it's not fun for him anymore." the Doctor states, thinking about what he can do to make his precious angel feel better. 

Crowley is more determined and faster.

"Okay, angel, I guess it's time for someone to sober up!" he decides.

"Time for… what?" The Doctor frowns so much his 3D glasses slip from his face, revealing a stunned eye.

Crowley takes Aziraphale's hands and bring them to the angel's temple, wishing that his angel is still lucid enough to miracle himself.  
And it works.

Aziraphale closes his eyes and clenches his teeth, wishing he can sober up, just like he and Crowley use to do with the alcohol, after one or two drinks too many.

The result is the same: gradually, bit by bit, the Doctor sees the pieces of the previous joints Aziraphale has smocked with them regrow, just like the stamp he licked, now totally whole and dry, on the grass.

"Fascinating!" he grins, his eyes full of genuine awe.

"Yeah, pretty useful, too." Crowley grins, as a worn out Aziraphale curls up in a corner to have some rest. "I guess that for our little, curious angel it was too much. I prefer to remain high."

\- _He said 'our'. Maybe he's beginning to accept the issue of sharing_.- the Time Lord muses.

"Me too." the Doctor giggles, before Crowley steals his funny glasses.

"Cool!" he chuckles, taking a look around with them on.

"Hey, you could have just asked." the alien protests, taking them back and putting them back in his pocket.

"That's not what demons do! I take whatever I want, without bothering to ask!" the redhead states proudly.

"Lucky for you I don't want to deny anything to you." the Doctor smirks.

Crowley doesn't even seem to notice that now the brunet is resting with his nape on the demon's lap.

The hallucinations are gone. Now they're both silent, eye to eye.

Two big dark chocolate orbs as bright and deep as the core of the universe diving into the gold of two even bigger snake gems.

Crowley isn't aware that he's bending over the Time Lord.

"Your eyes… I- I wonder if I us-used to have them when I was an angel…" the demon stammers.

"When you were an angel?" the Doctor repeats.  
"Yeah, milleniums before I decided to fall… which I didn't even properly decide… but whatever… I used to have white, bright wings, just like Aziraphale's, but I don't recall anything more, not even the colour of my eyes."

Crowley is usually very reluctant to talk about his past, even with Aziraphale, but maybe the substances he consumed put him in the mood for that kind of confidence.

"You know what? I guess you had different eyes from mine. Such as the colour of a sunrise… something so unique and particular you just have to wait for a precise moment of the day to see it." the Doctor murmurs.

"Oh." Crowley replies in awe.

"Speaking of things I can't deny to you, there's one you previously denied to me." the Doctor goes on, pausing to create suspense.

Crowley already knows what he's about to say.

"Doctor…"

"That kiss… are you sure you really want to wait for a whole millennium?"

"I…" Crowley mumbles, bending over him even more.

"Yes?" The Doctor reaches out for the demon's face.

"I-I…" the redhead stutters.

"I have to go for a walk!" Crowley gets up so abruptly that the brunet finds himself rolling on the grass.

"I need fresh air to sober up a little, the human way… besides, you're dangerous!" Crowley babbles, walking away.

The Doctor chuckles.

"Oh yeah that's what I've been told by at least six thousand and two hundred -eighteen different planets!" he yells at Crowley from afar, making certain he hears him.

"Including my own." he mutters to himself, grieving for a while, before taking care of a certain sleeping angel.

"Let's go back to the Tardis, my precious, waiting for Crowley." he says, lifting Aziraphale up in a bridal style. 

-

The morning after the Tardis is back in Soho, but when the Doctor wakes up and searches for Aziraphale and Crowley he doesn't find them anywhere.

"That's weird, I swear I was sober again when I set the coordinates… did I become a sleepwalker again and maybe throw them somewhere in space in time in the middle of the night?" he grows panic-stricken. ""Hey, baby, you wouldn't allow me to do that, would you?" he says to his Tardis. "Yeah, okay, I know they don't call you your right name, but, c'mon, that's not a reason for getting such revenge, I swear they're learning that and…"

His rambling stops when he hears a tiny noise, more like a clacking coming from the roof.

He rushes to the exit, pushing the phone box doors open. He tilts his head up and sighs with relief.

Aziraphale and Crowley are sitting on the top of the phone box, having breakfast.  
They changed back to their usual outfits, just as the Time Lord did.  
Aziraphale is sitting very politely, sipping tea from a cup, while he holds the plate in his other hand.  
Holding his glass of red wine, Crowley is sitting in a more self-confident way, as if he was the master of everything.

"There you go!" the Doctor yells at them.  
"Doctor!" Aziraphale cheers. "Come have breakfast with us!" he invites him.  
"I wouldn't mind…" the Time Lord replies.  
"Well, join us, then." the blond beams.

"Sure, wait, I should have somewhere a converter ray so I can temporarily diminish the size of the Tardis and jump on, or I could take some hopping pills from the planet Bun…"  
"Hey, weirdo, you could just take a chair or use that bench to propel you or climb on this tree above and then jump down here." Crowley suggests.  
"No way, I would never do such a banal thing!" the Doctor scoffs, crossing his arms against his chest.  
"Oh, for someone's sake!" Crowley rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers and the next second the Doctor is there, sitting between them.  
"Thank you," he smiles at Crowley who just shrugs. "Thank you." he smiles at Aziraphale who has just made a cup of tea appear for him with some butter biscuits.

"Is that really your breakfast? Red wine? And nothing else?" he questions Crowley, bewildered, as he crunches his first biscuit.  
"Naahh, not with nothing else!" Crowley argues.

The Doctor seems to be relieved hearing that.

"With more red wine!" the demon points out, filling his glass with a bottle he makes appear.

"You know, it's been six thousand years that I've been trying to make him eat more and more often, but it's useless!" Aziraphale sighs, finishing his tea.  
"We'll have to think of something to make things better." the Doctor decides, before changing the topic.

"How are you, Azi? I guess that yesterday was an experience too deep for you." he murmurs.  
"I feel a lot better, thank you, dear, but I guess you went too fast for me!" the angel replies.

"Which stands for, finally I got it, 'Oh, it's been wonderful I loved every moment of that, I would like to do that again and even go further' … but he doesn't have the guts to say!" Crowley reveals.  
"Hey, that's not true!" Aziraphale defends, jolting so much he almost falls from the edge, if the Time Lord wouldn't have grabbed his forearm promptly.  
"Liar! Look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't think that back in that night in 1967 in my car!"

The angel only blushes, meaning that the demon is right.

"Do you want me to bring you back to that particular night in 1967 to recreate the mood? I wouldn't mind to..."  
"Shut up!" both Aziraphale and Crowley snap at him in the same moment.

"Oh, angel, why didn't you tell me that night? Do you have the slightest idea how miserable I was?" Crowley croaks, searching for his hands.

"Okay, I begin to feel like an intruder…" the Doctor grumbles, stepping behind to leave them their space.

"I was so afraid to face my own feelings, so afraid of your reaction, of their reaction…" Aziraphale explains, watching above and beneath him, to make the other understand who he is talking about.

"Oh, angel…" Crowley softens, before hugging and kissing him.

"Well, then thanks to my kiss you revealed everything to each other and now look at how happy you are!" the Doctor cheers. "Well, that makes me your Cupid!" he grins.  
"Cupid is supposed to make people fall in love and then leave them alone, not insert himself in a sort of love triangle I would gladly avoid!" Crowley hisses.  
"Too late for that!" The Doctor chuckles, pinching his cheek affectionately. "I'm a _sui generis_ Cupid!"

"And you can pierce me with your arrow every time you please!" Aziraphale winks at him, before pulling him into a hug that precedes a kiss.  
"Is that a sexy invitation, sweetheart?" the Time Lord raises his eyebrow in a sexy way.

Aziraphale realises too late the sexual innuendo of his previous sentence and blushes.  
"Big step. With me. First!" Crowley claims his property, pulling the angel to his chest and snarling at the Doctor.  
"I know, I know." the Doctor raises his hands, before changing the topic again, mostly because there's something he needs to know. "You know, when I get high I tend to be a tad kissy and flirty…"  
"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed that at all!" Crowley strikes back, but the Doctor doesn't fail to notice how ironic his tone is.

"Oh my god, I didn't make any unwanted advance on you… did I? The morning after my mind is a blur, so I really can't recall anything about last night. " he informs the demon.

"Actually you did, more than once but I rejected them all!' Crowley confirms proudly.

\- _Okay, I was about to surrender but… there's no need for him to know it_. - the redhead ponders.

"How rude!" the brunet pouts.

Crowley stares at him bewildered and Aziraphale frowns.

"I mean, well done!" the alien immediately corrects himself.

But his Time Lord's ego can't take it for too long.

"However, I'm a fantastic kisser, ask Azi about that. You have no idea what you're missing!" he grumbles feeling insulted.  
"Of course, dear, you're an amazing kisser, but.. this conversation is making me feel a little awkward!" Aziraphale stammers.

"Yeah, me, too. Can we just go back to the times when we just quarreled?" Crowley snorts and the Doctor decides it's better to talk about something utterly different.

"You know what? You think we're just sitting on the top of a phone box, but actually we are on the roof of a very, very, very, very large spaceship and if I opened a hole with my sonic screwdriver right here we would fall directly into the swimming pool!" he explains with a bright grin.  
Aziraphale stares at him on awe.  
"Do you really have a swimming pool inside there?"  
"Of course I have, I have everything!" He brags a little bit, before narrowing his eyes. "Wait… is it the swimming pool or the laundry room? I don't remember, I made some changes a while ago…"  
"What do you mean by 'a while ago.'?" Crowley inquires.  
"A few weeks ago, somewhere between the intergalactic war of 5439 and the Matronalia of 375 B.C." the Doctor shrugs, giggling.  
"Angel, how can it be you don't get a headache everytime he does that?"  
"Oh well, I grew accustomed to it!" the blond giggles.

"To me it's just a forgetful space weirdo who doesn't even remember why he's here."  
"That's noooooo true!" the Time Lord protests. "I do remember why I came here."  
"So, tell us. You said you would once we were back from our travel." Aziraphale reminds him.  
"Naaahhh, I changed my mind again, what about another travel, before I reveal to you the reason I'm here?" he tempts them.  
"Already?" Crowley grins.

He'll never admit it, but he's getting a taste for those journeys in time and space.

"Sure, my friend, and, trust me, you will really, really enjoy the destination!" he winks specifically at him, before jumping off the phone box in order to get inside it and his companions follow his example.

Neither of them asks the Doctor anything, allowing him to set the Tardis.

This time Crowley knows better and holds tight to the structures until the Tardis lands.

"Do the honour, Crowley." the Doctor urges him, pointing at the doors.  
The demon pushes them open, peeping outside.

"Well, we're still in London…" he grumbles, recognizing immediately the _Wembley _, feeling a bit disappointed.

He expected to visit an unknown planet, and maybe have a dangerous adventure.

However, he can't imagine that the Doctor has other plans for him.

"Take a better look…" the Doctor winks at him.

And Crowley does.

"Well, something big is happening, because I can see already from here such a huge crowd … queuing up for something… a concert… wait a minute, it's not nowadays _Wembley_, it's…"

"1986 _Wembley_? Yes, it is!" the Doctor grins. "More specifically 12th …"  
"July? Did you really bring me to one of the most important _Queen_ concerts?" Crowley anticipates him, bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah, I could have chosen even _Knebworth_, 9th August of this same year but you know… the very last Freddie Mercury's live performance sounded way too sad to me, and…"

The Doctor can't talk anymore, because Crowley is doing something demons are not supposed to do: he's hugging him tight, almost squeezing him.

"Thank you, Doc, thank you so very much. It means a lot to me." the demon beams.

"Don't thank just me, there's also a very chatty angel that told me the huge fan you are… although the fact that when I was in your car there was _Queen _music was clearly a clue," the Time Lord babbles, still looking proud. "And he remembered how sad you were when you told him you couldn't go to this show due to a mission…"  
"Yeah, stupid cowboy to tempt in _Texas_. And they made me ride a bloody horse!" Crowley snorts at the memory.

"Isn't time wonderful if it allows you to have a second chance? I knew how important it was for you." Aziraphale winks at him.  
"Ohh, angel!" he rushes to the blonde, pulling him for a long kiss.

"Can't see why I can't get an equal thanking!" the Doctor points out, pouting.  
"Don't even try. Get content with the hug!" the redhead scoffs, walking towards the centre of the spaceship. "And thank you, too, Tardis!" He adds.

"See, baby? He does know your name!" the Doctor says to his Tardis, looking extremely pleased.

"So, can we go out? The concert is about to start!" Crowley urges them, eagerly.

"Well, there're about two hours before it begins and I guess you should eat something before going there. There's a lovely diner not far from here." the Doctor suggests.  
"Fine, whatever, I'll eat even the cashier if necessary, just go!" The demon gives in.

"See? This should fix the problem about Crowley not eating much… well, I know, maybe a diner is not the right place for healthiest food ever, but…"  
"Oooooh, Doctor, you're the best!" Aziraphale squeals, kissing him properly before they leave the Tardis.

-

After having their dinner, thanks to a Crowley's miracle, they found a spot in the first rows of the parterre.

The concert starts and when Freddie greets the huge crowd, wearing that impossibly yellow heating vest that can suit him only, everyone's eyes are on him, except two pairs of eyes.

Aziraphale is staring at Crowley. The dark glasses never leave him, but he could swear that the demon's eyes are shining.  
The Doctor prefers to admire the angel's awe as he stares at his eternal mate.

"Okay, Azi I think you and I can go now." he incites the angel, but the demon hears them too.  
"What? Are you going to leave me alone here?" he frowns, but without taking his eyes off of the stage.  
"I never said we would come with you." the Doctor points out.

\- _Cheeky little bastard. Weren't we on a truce?_ \- Crowley ponders. - _No wait, I can't be angry with him, look where I am. And he's the one who did it!_ -

"Come on, precious, let's find out all the adventures this town can hide." The Time Lord grabs Aziraphale's arm.  
Crowley grabs his other arm.

"Angel, if you leave me now, then I won't consider myself responsible for the things I could do with Freddie after the gig." he finds his way to threaten him.

Aziraphale can feel his own blood boil with jealousy.

\- _Hello? You're practically having two different boyfriends! Well, that's something totally different!_ \- he argues with his own conscience, before glancing at one of said boyfriends.

"Please, dear, can we stay?" he pleads.

The Doctor just can't resist his puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine! But not more than half of the show!" he bargains.  
"Deal!" the demon approves.

The Doctor doesn't regret his decision to remain because he very much actually enjoys 'Under Pressure', finds himself headbanging during 'Another one bites the dust', has tears in his eyes during 'Who wants to live forever?' and he's amused by 'I want to break free'.

"They're great, aren't they?" Crowley grins.  
"Yep, they're amazing and, geez, Freddie's voice is a gift from heaven," the Doctor admits, bewitched and Crowley nods in approval. "But I prefer something more.. Bebop." he adds.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Crowley asks, shocked,

\- _Can't they just stop having so many bloody things in common?_-

Aziraphale beams at the Time Lord, brightened up by his choice of words.

That's the deal, that's half the concert, so Crowley can't protest when Aziraphale leaves with the brunet.  
Besides, he has something special to keep himself occupied with.

-

"So, did you enjoy the show?" The Doctor asks him, when he sees him coming back to the Tardis.

Aziraphale trots towards his demon to give him a quick but deep kiss.

"Oh yeah, it was amazing. When Freddie played 'Bohemian Rhapsody' at the piano … I think that my heart in this human shell skipped a beat." he admits, remaining hugged to Aziraphale. "What about you two? Did you find some adventures?"

"Not as big as I wished!" the Time Lord shugs.  
"We saved a life!" the angel grins, still thrilled.  
"Oh, c'mon, Azi, we just prevented a mugging!" the brunet corrects him.  
"We. Saved. A. Life." the blond insists.

"Oh, I bet you did." Crowley cuddles his angel.  
"You should have seen us, the Doctor hit the thief's gun with his sonic tool and it couldn't shot anymore and I miracled a Doberman that chased him away, it was just as scary as a Hell Hound!" the blond giggles.

"A whaaaat?" the Doctor asks him intrigued.  
"Long story, but I can tell you if you want." the angel offers, walking towards him.  
"Oh I would love to." the other smiles at him, before glancing at Crowley. "But not tonight."

"Crowley, do you remember the Big Step issue? Do you want to use the Tardis for that?" the Doctor offers, astonishing his listener.

He switches from rival to Cupid way too often.

"Huh? Well, I don't know…"

"Azi, our first time will be here, for sure!" the Time Lord winks sexily at the angel, clicking his tongue.  
"Fuck it, now I have to do that here, too, first!" Crowley grumbles.

Aziraphale is just too thrilled to speak.  
He just feels that the moment has come and he couldn't be more ready than that.

"You can do it even now, if you want!" the Doctor shrugs. "I have to fix some machines that are acting funny." he explains, pointing at some tools he brought near the control room.

Crowley starts kissing Aziraphale, right then, right there.

"Woah, slow down! I mean, I wouldn't mind watching two supernatural ethereal millenarian creatures from opposite factions making sweet love; my scientific interest in this is high but… I didn't mean here, here." the Doctor clarifies. "Go find a room, there's plenty of them, just check it out. You know, also the Laundry has its appeal." he adds, before turning his attentions to his devices.

"Come with me, angel, let's find a room away from this space voyeur!" Crowley leaves with his angel, making the brunet chuckle.

-

TBC 

_I saw it in the comics, the Laundry must be such a fantastic room, lol XD  
Hope you'll still like it ^^_


	6. V: Do not disturb

Summary:

First Ineffable time, romantic TARDIS, cheeky Doctor

Notes:

Heellooooooo, thank you soo much for kudos, comments, bookmarks, they mean A LOT to me ^^

important: I need a beta (you'll probably think so, too, after reading this, I apologise), anyone offering? ^^'

I'd really like to share with you this AMAZING drawing the wonderful Fatima did for this story, awww

Chapter V: Do not disturb

\- _Our first time. Our first time. Crowley's first time with me. My first time… ever. _-

That's the only constant thought in Aziraphale's mind, as he wanders with Crowley, hand in hand.

\- _Six thousand bloody years of pining and then… within a little more than one week I've jumped from first kiss to first time of making love with my precious, amazing, unique angel. I guess I really have to thank the Doctor, after all._ \- the demon ponders, before Aziraphale squeezes his hands a bit more.

"What's wrong, angel?" he turns to him, concern in his eyes.

There's no need to wear his dark glasses and his angel has already made a point about how he loves seeing his big, golden snake eyes.

"Nothing couldn't possibly be wrong, dear, here, with you." he beams. "I was just wondering, it's been several minutes we've been walking. Where are we exactly going?"

"I have no idea, this stupid thing is full of stupid corridors, but I didn't manage to see a stupid room yet… wooah!" Crowley stops what he's saying when his foot stumbles in a hole that previously wasn't there.

He ungracefully falls on the floor, grumbling.

"Are you okay, dear?" Aziraphale rushes to him, squatting down to be at the same eyes level.

"Oh c'mon, you saw it, tell me you did. The bloody tile was there until a second before I placed my foot on it. This stupid spaceship did on purpose!" he snaps getting up, only to fall on the floor the second after, with Aziraphale, as well.

Because said 'stupid spaceship' has just shaked herself pretty violently.

"I think so too, Crowley, not the stupid part, of course!" Aziraphale rushes to point out, as if the spaceship could hear them.

Oh, well, actually, she can.

"But the fact that TARDIS did it on purpose. I guess you should be more gentle with it…"

Another big shake.

"Him?" Aziraphale hazards.

Another shake, even harder than before.

"Her." the angel states.

No more shakes.

They help each other to get up.

"That's it. Looks like TARDIS is a she." The angel explains. "Just like… Her." he pauses, pointing above.

Crowley's eyes go wide.

"Are you really comparing the TARDIS to… Her?" he asks him, puzzled, pointing above as well.

"Well, why not? I bet she has ineffable plans, too, and … can you imagine how the both of them would get along?" Aziraphale chuckles.

"NGK!" Crowley shrugs, not liking that perspective very much. "But I've learned my lesson. She is a she. Got it."

A noise draws Aziraphale's attention.

"Crowley, don't you hear something like a swashing?"

The demon listens better.

"You're right. After all, Alien Boy said he has a swimming pool somewhere here. Do we want to find where?" he winks at his angel.

"After you, my dear." the blond smirks, following him.

While the Doctor is still busy fixing his super technological stuff, he clearly didn't miss the shakes.

"Woah, calm down!" he giggles. "We are a little spiteful tonight, baby, aren't we? What's wrong? Do they keep calling you with that horrible name? I hope they won't." he pats the console, as if he wanted to comfort his beloved spaceship, somehow.  
"However, I think you should make friend with them, try to make a little effort and create the proper atmosfere. After all, how many chances do we get to have again a millenary angel and a millenary demon making sweet love here? Isn't that amazing?" he grins. "Oh well, when I have my big moment with that lovely angel you're gonna help me create the best atmosfere ever. I wouldn't mind either to have a moment with that awesome demon… but he's as slippery as the snake he is!" he rolls his eyes, resuming his activity.

Some corridors away, the lovely angel and the slippery demon managed to find the swimming pool.

It's very large, square, with plants all over around, marble columns and two white chaise longues.

"Oh my, this is so beautiful." Aziraphale states in awe.

"Yep, beautiful, indeed." Crowley grumbles, walking towards the plants.

There's already a spray bottle filled with water that he made pop up in his hands.

"Who the hell is yelling at you? Or rather _isn't_? You're not bright at all, there's a stain on you, little one … what's that horrible yellow leaf I can see from here?" Crowley snaps, spraying the water as he shouts at the plants.

The effect is immediate and they start trembling.

"That's better." the redhead sneers, satisfied.

Aziraphale walks closer to him, hugging him from behind.

"Crowley, dear, aren't you supposed to give some attentions to me?" he murmurs, blowing softly at his ear.

Crowley abruptly turns to him.

"What? Do you want me to yell at you that you must grow better, as I spray you with water?" he asks him a bit dazed, as engrossed as he is in one of his favourite activities ever.

That's right before he actually reminds to himself he could do an even more pleasant activity.

"Oh, right. You. Me. First time." he nods, giving a quick peck to the blond. "Sorry, angel, I miss the plants in my house and got carried away." he apologizes, massaging his own nape. "Bad, plants, for distracting me. Bad, really BAD plants!" he growls, causing the plants to tremble once more.

"Okay, dear, now that you had your fun with the plants, why don't you start having fun with me?" Aziraphale teases him, laying down on one of the chaise longues with sensual movements and a very inviting glance.

Crowley crawls on him slowly, wanting to enjoy every moment of it.

"Excuse me, angel, are you acting like a tempter demon?" he chuckles, toying with his bowtie.  
"I might, since you're acting shyer than an angel!" Aziraphale chuckles, grabbing his silver lace to pull him closer for a deep kiss.

The hotter the kiss grows, the more self confidence Crowley regains.

He starts unbuttoning Aziraphale shirt, while he attacks his neck with feral kisses.

"Who's the tempter demon in charge now?" he growls against his neck, while his hand is dealing with his trousers.

"You, deaaarrrr, you!" Aziraphale moans, arching back to increase their contact.

His hands are on Crowley's chest, getting rid of his black T-shirt.

To remove it from his head would imply to stop Crowley's kisses, which is inadmissible for the angel.

That's why he resorts to miracles and with some snaps of his fingers all they both wear is just their boxers.

"Looks like someone here is eager." Crowley smirks, attacking his nipples.

"Excuse me if we've been waiting for six thousands bloody years!" Aziraphale curses, amazing and amusing Crowley even more.

The angel's hands are wandering up and down the demon's back, trying to sneak under his boxers.

Crowley shivers in pleasure, before parting from him.

"Did I say, do… or think something wrong?" the blonds asks him fearful and confused.

Crowley reassures him with a smile and a sweet kiss.

"Quite the contrary, honey, you're beyond perfect." he murmurs, caressing his face and helping him get up. "It's just that I was thinking that I can do a tad better than this." he winks at him, before snapping his fingers.

A big, round crepe Suzette shaped floating mattress appears on the water.

"Ooohh Crowley, it's so perfect!" the blond beams.

"Shall we go, angel?" Crowley takes him by the hand, leading him towards the swimming pool with him.

They jump on the mattress but definitely slip from that slick surface, ending up in the water and laughing about that.  
Crowley agilely climbs on it again, helping the angel to reach him.

They kisses languidly as the demon makes Aziraphale lay down, placing himself upon him.

The mattress is quietly rocking them as he floats towards the middle of the swimming pool.

Out of the blue, from nowhere it starts playing '_A NIghtingale sang in Berkeley Square_' and the lights from the roof switches on, changing in multiple colours that reflect on the water.

"Good Lord, Crowley, this is just too amazing!" Aziraphale sighs in deep awe, but he notices Crowley's shocked expression as well.

"Angel.. I'm not doing this stuff. Only the mattress is my idea… so … who?" he wonders.

"_Doctor _Who!" they realise in unison

"Or rather his TARDIS, I start to think she has some free will… and looks like she's rooting for us!" Aziraphale smirks.

"So let's give her a proper show then!" Crowley sneers, before kissing him hungrily, as his hands wander in every accessible inch of his skin.

"Crowley, I love you oh so much, I'm more than ready for you. Just… be kind.. and sweet.. and slow." Aziraphale pleads among kisses.

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't even have to ask me this. You're my oh-so-precious, special, little angel and I'm going to handle you with the greatest care." Crowley soothes him with his silky voice.

"I know, dear." he wraps one arm around the demon's neck, sucking his right nipple, while he playfully tortures the left one with his thumb and index.

"For Go… Sa… for your sake, angel!" Crowley growls in deep excitement, before calming down. "Why… why don't you lead me? Tell me what you want, how I can please you…" he murmurs against his neck.

Crowley has a soft spot for Aziraphale's neck.

"Ca-caress my legs, please." the angel asks him with shaky voice.

The demon is more than happy to obey and he lingers on the sensitive skin of his inner upper thighs.

"All the Heavens' sake!" Aziraphale moans, feeling impossibly eager, as his hands mirror his teacher's actions.

"Now what, angel?"  
"Remove the boxers, both. Same time. Mutual removing." he gasps, grabbing the edge of Crowley's dark red tight and short boxers, as Crowley places his hands on his light blue, large ones.

"On the count of three?" the redhead suggests and the blond nods.

After the 'thrre' even the last garment reaches the floor, as an angel and a demon stare intently at their utterly naked forms.

The way Crowley is almost devouring Aziraphale with his yellow eyes that burn with lust makes the angel feel so craved and cherished that he doesn't even bother to think that the other might not appreciate his mellow and soft body.

"Oh dear, you're so incredibly, amazingly, perfectly beautiful." Aziraphale beams, caressing the demon's face.

"And so are you, my angel." Crowley murmurs, making their already aroused cocks connect.

That sexy rubbing makes them both jolt and pant in anticipation.

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid I'm so excited that my wings could pop up anytime, making me lose my balance and making me fall in the water, with so soaked and heavy wings that I might drown… but, oh, what a way to go!" Aziraphale smiles at him.

"I won't let you fall, Aziraphale." Crowley holds him tight. "I don't mean just in the water. I won't let you fall in any way. This is not sin. This is love. Pure love. You can't fall for this. This won't spoil your beautiful soul, probably will just make mine a tiny brighter."

"If I could fall for sweetness, the guilty one would be you." the angel kisses him deeply. "I know I won't fall, I know this can't be evil, this can't be damnation, it's only a different way to reach Heaven." he caresses his hair. "And I'll try my best to keep my wings at their place. Now don't make me wait any longer."

And Crowley pleases both him and himself, sliding inside his angel, sweetly, slowly and lovingly, increasing the rhythm only when his angel asks him to do that.

There's a saying that goes something like 'Best things take time'.

Well, they have waited for six thousand years.

It's pure perfection, total ecstasy for their senses. Both couldn't ask for anything better.

"Oh, Crowley, this was…."  
"Yeah." Crowley nods, snapping his fingers to make the mattress reach the poolside.

When they touch the floor again, Aziraphale stares at Crowley in a way that let the demon know they're not done yet.

"Am I wrong or is someone asking for a second round?" he grins, making the blond blush.

-_And I know the perfect location. I just have to find it._\- he decides.

"Wait for me here, angel." he informs him, ready to leave.

He's so eager to find the Doctor that he doesn't even realise he's still naked and wet.

Luckily, Aziraphale does.

"For someone's sake, Crowley! I don't know where you're going, but, pleeeeeeeease, have the decency of wearing something!" he shouts before the redhead crosses the threshold, snapping his fingers to dress him with khaki bermuda shorts and a black shirt, the first outfit that popped in his mind.

He knows he can't dare to make his beloved demon wear tartan.  
Aziraphale does not have a death wish.

Although the corridors seem the same somehow Crowley manages to reach the console room again, where the Doctor is sprawled on the grate, still dealing with his fixing.

In order to see things better, he decided to wear his glasses.  
He senses the demon's presence and turns toward him.

"Well, well, Crowley, you're already back. Did you enjoy your time with Azi?" he asks him, walking closer to him.

He can't help noticing his wet hair and the fact he's dripping water from everywhere.

"Did you enjoy my swimming pool?" he adds.

"Just... how do you know?" Crowley frowns.

The Doctor confines himself crossing his arms against his chest and giving the demon his best 'Bitch, please!' look.

Crowley feels somewhat awkward and it's not for his look. Or rather, it is, but for other reasons.

\- _The cheeky bastard is playing dirty… wearing those glasses that makes him even… sexier? What the Heaven am I bloody thinking?_ \- he starts his inner battle.

"Oh, right… I guess it was easy to figure out!" Crowley realises, considering his current state.

"And I guess you shouldn't wear clothes when you talk to me." the Doctor replies, something horny in his voice.

Crowley's eyes go wide.

"I beg your pardon?" he takes a step back.

\- _He can't have really said what I heard him saying. And he should quit that look. Oh, alright, now he's adding even the tongue against his teeth_._ Not to mention his forearms, a bit more muscular than mine… now that he's wearing just a rolled up black T-shirt_.- Crowley's awkward moment gets worse. - _Stupid demon, stop thinking of the sexy Alien Boy, you have a very sexy, lovely angel who is waiting for you!_-

"Soaked. You shouldn't wear soaked clothes when you speak to me…" the Doctor points out, taking a step closer and drawing his sonic screwdriver from the pocket of his trousers.

"We don't want you to catch a cold, do we?" he murmurs, using the sonic screwdriver to unbutton Crowley's shirt, placing one hand on the toned chest the gradually opening shirt reveals.

The very confused demon resort to the last glimpse of lucidity he still has to back off and button up his shirt all over again.

"I'm a demon. It takes a lot more than a simple cold to harm me!" he snaps. "About your question. Nope, I'm not done with Azi, yet, we're just in the middle of something, but I wanted to know if you have a specific room."

"Which one?"

"Do you have a library?"

"Of course I do. A very large one. After all, books are the most powerful weapon ever. A beautifully innocent weapon. How am I supposed not to love them?" he grins excitedly, his tongue caressing his teeth once more, but Crowley has more trouble to add to his list.

\- _So glad Aziraphale is not here and he didn't hear you, he could have married you right here right now!_-

"So, can you show me the way to reach your library?" he politely asks.

"I can do better!" the Time Lord smirks, walking towards the consolle.

He starts pressing buttons and moving levers until from one of his devices comes a printed sheet comes out.

"Here's the map with all the rooms. If TARDIS cooperates, you should find the library easily." he smirks.

"Do you mean that she could not cooperate?" Crowley frowns.

"If she feels spiteful, she has fun mixing the rooms, you have no idea how many times it takes me a lot to reach my bedroom when I do something that makes her feel insulted." he rolls his eyes.

"NGK! Well, I guess she was behaving a lot… with the music and the lights in the swimming pool…" Crowley grumbles.

"Music and lights?" the Doctor repeats, then he chuckles. "So, baby, you do can be romantic when you try!" he talks with his TARDIS. "I guess she's starting to like you!" he turns to the demon again.

\- _And I guess she's not the only one!-_ Crowley ponders.

"Okay, thank you, so … if she's still in good mood, we shouldn't get lost. Which is good, because this is such a funny place that I wouldn't be so surprised if we met a lion!" Crownely scoffs.

"No lions." the Doctors reassures him. "But I have a horse!" he adds, winking at him with a huge grin. "A souvenir from France. You shouldn't meet him on your way to the library."

Crowley stares at him in shock, but prefers not to say nothing and gets ready to leave.

"Wait!" the Doctor stops him, after checking something in his monitors. "Why are my plants trembling? Did you shout at them? Azi told me you have this bad, bad habit!" he snaps.

"What? If anything, you should thank me, your plants from now on will grow better!" Crowley argues, turning back and rushing to him.

"But this is not the bloody way! Plants need love, and care , and sweet talking and love again!" the Time Lord shouts enraged at him.

Not definitely the best way to talk about love.

They are nose against nose, at the same eyes level.

Very easily to happen when you are practically the same person.

Out of the blue, both don't even remember what they are arguing about, but they are aware of their closeness, breathing one against the other.  
And breathes quickly turn into paintings.

Before it's too late for him to keep his self control, the Doctor steps back.

"You know, Crowley, one of these days I should take you to _Gardenya 4EG_, a planet where plants are anthropomorphic beings, plenty of feelings … that should teach you a lesson." he assures.

"We… you….me…. I gotta go! And I'm going to put a huge 'Do not disturb' sign at the door!' " Crowley sends a clear message at the Doctor, before growing pale. "And I should put an even huger one with the written 'DO NOT FUCKING SSSSSPY USSSS!'" he snaps, hissing.

"What?!" the Doctor frowns.  
"If you saw the plants now, well, you could have also seen Azi and me there before, doing…. ssssstuff!" he grows agitated.

"I could have… but I didn't. I didn't even know where you were. TARDIS knew but she kept the secret." he defends.

"But now you know where we will be next!" the demon yells.

"You're right… and there's also that brilliant human invention called popcorns so…" the Time Lord giggles.

Crowley glares at him in a threatening way.

"Just kidding!" the Doctor chuckles amused, raising his hands. "I'll behave and I still have my stuff to fix."

"That's better. I mean, thanks for your generosity, for the opportunity, for the map, but… Do not disturb. Tomorrow at morning we'll can act again like a happy merry sort of family, but tonight is only for my angel and me."

"_Our_ angel." the Doctor points out.

"Not tonight." the demon insists and the other surrenders, letting him go

\- _Well, tonight is just for you and Aziraphale. But tomorrow it will start all over again. You can't get me out of the picture._ \- he ponders. - _Especially now that I crave you both!_-

The TARDIS seems to be clement and allows Crowley and Aziraphale to reach the library.

It's huge, full of shelves and on every shelf there are piles of coloured, precious, ancient books.

Aziraphale takes one and starts to skim through the pages and then he does the same with many others.

"Oh, dear, there are unique pieces. Some are even older than us. Some are written in languages I've never heard of." the angel beams happily. "And wherever I turn my gaze there are books, I almost feel dizzy!"

Crowley snaps his fingers to make several cushions appear on the floor.

"I thought I had to find the right place to make you almost feel at home." he smiles at him, sitting on a pillow and patting the empty one next to him.

Aziraphale immediately reaches him, cupping his face with his hands as he kisses him.

"Oh, Crowley, I always feel at home wherever there's my favorite demon."

"Do you mean Hastur?" the redhead teases the blond, raising his eyebrow with a fake disgusted face.

Aziraphale bursts out laughing, pushing him down on the cushions and crawling upon him.

He gets rid of the clothes he put on again, ready to show Crowley who his favoured demon is.

And this time he's free to display his wings, there' no water threatening him.

They enjoyed several hours together, before the angel falls asleep clinging to him.

Crowley stares at him with eyes full of love, as he caresses his oh-so-soft curly hair.

His mind treacherously drifts back to what the Doctor has previously said to him.

\- _'One of these days I should take you to Gardenya 4EG, a planet where plants are anthropomorphic beings_.'

He's terrified at the perspective of meeting one of those anthropomorphic plants, what if they seek for revenge?

He's terrified at the perspective of spending time alone with the Doctor.

\- _It sounded like he clearly meant a trip only for the two of us_.-

He's not terrified by the Doctor, of course.  
He's terrified by what his own reaction towards him could be.

TB_C_

Notes:

So, did you like the Ineffable first time? Too sugary maybe? I couldn't resist 3

But that pool exists for real ;)

Gardenya 4EG is clearly my invention, but after watching Doctor WHo (and I still miss tons of stuff, I've just reached Season 7) I guess that anything can exist lol.

Did you enjoy the UST between Ten and Crowley?

Did you wish to see much more of it? Did you miss Ten's interactions with Azi (trust me, I did)

Feel free to tell me anything, if you find the time to drop me a tiny line you'll make me a veeeeery happy reader ;P


	7. VI: Why are you here?

Summary:

The Doctor reveals the real reason of his mission

Notes:

aaawwwwwwww thank you so much for hit, kudos, bookmarks, comments and feedbacks from FB it means SO SO SO much to me 3 3

and thanks to my new beta, the amazing Rachel Raechem for her huge HUGE help 3

**Chapter VI: Why are you here?**

Crowley and Aziraphale sleep peacefully and serene in the Doctor's library. After the very special, passionate, romantic, but also wild night they have spent, with their very last energy they managed to miracle a sheet to cover their naked bodies, before falling asleep in spoon position, Aziraphale as the big spoon.

Crowley was so worn out that he didn't even mind if said sheet turned out to be duck-printed.

It's early morning when still in their sleep, the pairing begins to hear some noises. Like something crumbling all over them.

Then such noise stops and the angel and the demon relax.

But after a few seconds they can hear it again, louder and more continuous.

"Oh, good Lord!" Aziraphale wakes up gasping. "A landslide, an earthquake, a meteorite crashing!"

"Two planets in collision, a star implosion, the new Armageddon!" Crowley wakes up as well, rambling panic-stricken.

And then they turn and focus better on the source of that so apocalyptic noise.

It's the Doctor, sitting in front of them, with a bowl of crunch cereals that he's eating.

"Oh, please, gasp again, every time you jolt the sheet move a tiny bit and I can see under it!" he grins manically, as he keeps eating.

"For Heaven's sake, that's true, we're naked!" Aziraphale grows alarmed and Crowley jolts again.

"And the sheet is moving again!" the Time Lord smirks. "You know what? We could have a naked day in the TARDIS, starting from now!" he places the bowl on the floor and gets up, in order to get rid of all his clothes.

"Don't you fucking dare to take off any bloody item anymore!" Crowley stops him just when he's rolling up his T-shirt, revealing half of his stomach.

"Enough, no more nakedness for everyone!" Aziraphale commands. snapping his fingers.

A couple of seconds later everyone is wearing something like three pairs of trousers, six T-shirts and three sweaters.

At least, Aziraphale and Crowley don't need the sheet anymore and the demon makes it disappear.

"Angel, exaggerate much?" he grumbles, getting up as the poor Doctor, so caught off-guard, loses his balance and falls on the ground.

"Okay, okay, I admit I got carried away a little bit.." the angel innocently giggles, before snapping his fingers again, this time making each of them wear only the essential.

"It was a nice sheet by the way. I have one with bananas!" the Doctor chuckles.

"What the heaven are you doing here?" Crowley snaps.

"Good morning, dear Doctor," Aziraphale speaks in the same time, walking towards him for a quick, but deep kiss.

"You should really learn some manners from him," the Time Lord turns to Crowley, pointing at the much more easy going angel.

"Uh right, sorry. Good morning," the demon rectifies, smiling at him affably. "What the bloody heaven are you doing here?" he snaps again. "And forget a good morning kiss or whatever kind of kiss from me!" he hisses.

"Never say never!" the Doctor shows a cheeky smile. "About your question, it's my TARDIS, which basically allows me to be wherever I want and you two happen to be really, really cute when you sleep. i used my sonic screwdriver to make some light, without you even noticing it!" he grins proudly. "And then the day came and the sun from the window did the rest."

"Did you spy on us? You… pervert alien!" Crowley insults him, but Aziraphale is definitely less shocked.

"Why did you just stay there and watch? Where there's room for two, there's room also for three. You could have joined us!" the angel suggests.

"NGK! Aziraphale!" Crowley turns to him, his golden, snake eyes wider than usual, it almost reminds of when the angel told him about his flaming sword on the Eden's wall.

The Tenth Doctor is staring at him as stunned as well.

"What? Calm down, both of you, I meant only to sleep." he clarifies.

"Let me bloody remind you that we were bloody naked under the sheets!" Crowley points out, still bewildered.

"And I wouldn't have bloody minded, quite the contrary, I would do the same. Naked is the best form of human nature, alien nature, ethereal or occult natures… you know what? We really should have a whole naked day in the TARDIS."

"N. Fucking. O.!" Crowley growls

"Can we just please change topic, as we are having breakfast all together?" Aziraphale snaps his fingers, making coffee, tea and croissants appear.

"Thanks you, but I'll stick to my cereals. They taste of galaxy… and banana, too!" the Time Lord giggles, crunching some more.

"Geez, alien boy, are we obsessed much with bananas?" Crowley snorts.

"I've invented Banana Daiquiri!" the other proudly announces.

"Really? Now we do speak the same language!" the demon grins. "Although I prefer apples, you know, occupational hazard!" he shrugs.

"Okay, Azi, since you wanted me to change the topic…" the Doctor says as Aziraphale is biting his croissant and Crowley is about to drink some coffee. "Was it good tonight? How many orgasms did you have?"

Both of his listeners almost choke.

"What? No need to be so scandalized," the Time Lord frowns. "Love and sex are the best way to express human nature, alien nature, ethereal or occult…"

"Shut your fucking galactic mouth!" Crowley snaps. "Why do you have to be so chatty in the morning?"

Aziraphale is very shocked this time, leaving his croissant half bitten and letting it drop on the floor.

"Can we go back talking about naked stuff again?" he politely demands.

"Can we just enjoy the silence?" Crowley suggests, drinking his coffee. "However, I do not know why you're asking, but if it's a sort of competition…"

"It's not a competition," the Doctor clarifies. "But I would win in any case!" he sticks his tongue out at Crowley.

"Okay, Doctor, since you feel so chatty, I have a good and way more innocent question: why are you here? Not in this room, as Crowley asked before, I mean why did you land in London, Soho, in nowadays?" Aziraphale asks him.

"Yeah right, you keep postponing the issue every time we ask about it, bloody answer us this time!" Crowley urges him.

"You're right, it's time for you to know everything." the Time Lord decides. "When I landed at Soho, there was a mistake, that's not where I was supposed to arrive. Time was right, but not the place. It should have been Tadfield." he starts.

"Tadfield?" Crowley repeats, frowning.

"Yeah, that's why I stepped inside Aziraphale's bookshop, I wanted to ask him about that, but then I saw him, for me it was love at first sight… and the rest is history!" he glances at the angel, making him blush.

"Why are you so interested in Tadfield?" Crowley questions him, preferring to ignore that declaration of love towards his angel.

"Because I know that a few days before I arrived, the world was about to end. No one can remember that but I know it happened and I want to know who stopped it and how." the Doctor reveals to them. "Why don't you look shocked? I said the world was about to end!"

"Then I guess the TARDIS took you in the right place, you know. Yes, it happened at Tadsfield, but it also happened thanks to us. We were there, with all the other important people who helped us to prevent it." Aziraphale confesses and Crowley confines himself to nodding.

"That's why you babbled that you saved the world once." the Time Lord grumbles, staring at Crowley.

"Pretty recent stuff, indeed." the demon smirks.

"Please, guys, tell me everything about it!"

And they do.

"Really? So it is just that? The world didn't end because a eleven year old kid refused to go home with his dad?" the Doctor recaps simply after their tale.

"Uh, well, more or less!" Crowley shrugs.

"I want to know him!" the Time Lord decides, finally leaving the library and heading towards the console.

The other two just follow him.

"Oh yeah, you should, he's such a lovely boy!" Aziraphale approves, caressing the Time Lord's nape. "Besides, I guess you'll surely want to meet Adam's friends, too, they're so brave."

"Yep, they defeated the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse… okay, three out of four." Crowley points out, tugging at Aziraphale, in order to get him back, but it doesn't work.

"Dear Lord, Crowley, you can't be that jealous. I mean, we've spent tons of precious hours together and poor Doctor remained so alone," Aziraphale mumbles, holding tight to the Doctor and caressing his face.

"Yep, I was very, very, very lonely, indeed, to let you guys have your moment." the Doctor piles on, enjoying the angel's attention and challenging the demon with his look, amused by his pissed-off growls., even more when Aziraphale kisses him.

"When you say 'Dear Lord', angel, _which Lord_ are you exactly referring to?" the redhead glares at the blond.

"I'm not even answering to that!" Aziraphale snorts, as he keeps cuddling and kissing the brunet.

And then it happens, Crowley can't explain -_doesn't want_ to explain- how, but out of the blue that scene stops pissing him off and starts turning him on.

A lot.

So much that he silently wishes he could be there in the middle.

Almost as if the Doctor had detected something in the air, he briefly opens his eyes during the kissing and has placed them on Crowley with so much intensity, until their looks lock.

And Crowley in those dark, mesmerizing eyes seems to read a clear invitation: 'you can join anytime, sexy demon!'

He shakes his head and immediately looks away and the Doctor closes his eyes, amused, focusing on the kiss with the angel again.

Crowley just has to do something about this or he's going to give in.

"Okay, Wembley and Queen have been beyond amazing, but… are we supposed to stay here forever?" he barks.

"You know I could stay here kissing and cuddling you until all the planets implode…" the Time Lord parts from Aziraphale, as gently as he can. "But we have some travels to do. To the fabulous kids!" he yells excited, starting to pressing buttons at the console, before turning to them. "Okay, Tadfield, where, exactly?" he smirks nervously.

"Oh, I guess the best place to find them is a sort of green area they only seem to know, Adam told us about it…" Aziraphale replies, giving him the right indications.

******************************* (in the meantime)

Wensleydale is all engrossed talking about his latest vacations and Adam and the rest of the 'Them' are listening to him bewitched, when Pepper notices something behind the boy's back.

"What's that pulsating thing?" she frowns.

"Don't you dare to interrupt me, Pepper, I was about to get to the point where I caught those huge crabs!" the kid with glasses snaps.

"She's right, there's something…" Brian agrees, pointing at where the strange thing is happening.

"Adam, did you wish for something to happen to distract you all from my extra-interesting tale?" he accuses their leader.

"What? Do you really think it's my fault?" the curly headed boy looks almost upset. "You all know I can't do that stuff anymore, I'm quite as stunned as you!" he clarifies, deciding if they have to get closer to that odd blue phone box that now seems to have fully appeared.

It's not necessary, because the doors of said phone box opens and two very familiar figures step outside.

"Aziraphale, Crowley!" Adam cheers, running towards them, but stopping in the middle. "Wait, is something bad going to happen? Again?!" he frowns.

"It's not very pleasant for you to associate us with only bad things." Crowley rolls his eyes, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Relax, dear boy, no one is threatening anything, it's just a visit we wanted to pay to you and your friends." Aziraphale calms him down with a warm smile.

"You can step out now!" Crowley yells.

Adam and his friends stare dazed at the weird guy rushing to them with few, large and quick steps.

"Crowley… why didn't you tell us you have a… twin?" Pepper asks him, still confused.

"Because I bloody don't!" the demon snarls.

"You're Adam, aren't you? Brilliant, you're so brilliant!" the Doctor grins, staring at him intently as he cups his face. "You looked the Darkest Evil straight in the eyes and told him off." he recaps, his smile now even larger. "It feels good, doesn't it? Defeating Satan. Been there. Done that."

"Wait, what? Now you want to make us believe that _you _defeat even Satan!" Crowley scoffs.

"Got some help but, yeah, _I _did!" the Time Lord shrugs. "It seems he found his way back into your world."

"I believe you did, just like our dear brave boy here did." Aziraphale smiles at the Doctor and then he turns to Adam. "It's always great to fight for the Good!"

"Rather than good, it felt totally unfair. I've been punished for months after that!" Adam snorts.

"Geez, Adam you're so exaggerated!" Pepper rolls her eyes. "How can it be 'months' if it's barely three weeks since that day everyone but us have forgotten?"

"Pepper is right, not to mention your punishment was gone after three days!" Brian adds.

"I should have chosen less picky best friends…" Adam mutters, before turning to the weird guy. "Who are you?"

"NIce to meet you, Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale and Brian. Azi and Cro talked to me about you a lot. I'm the Doctor!" he smirks, a bit puzzled when all the kids back off.

"What? I've already had an injection this year!" Brian protests.

"That's why my parents took me on holiday … to distract me before this!" Wensleydale grumbles.

"My mom says that vaccines are wicked plans of big pharmaceutical companies in order to actually get people sick!" Pepper barks.

"It's not that making him look like Crowley is going to make the doctor more pleasant to us!" Adam protests.

"What?" the alien frowns. "No, wait, I'm not that kind of doctor. No vaccines, no injections, no pills. I'm _the_ Doctor. I cure planets. Even yours. Mostly yours. And I'm a Time Lord."

"What's a Time Lord?" Brian glares at him.

"Okay, it's time for explanations, once more." the Doctor decides. "C'mon, all of you, run inside my phone box that's bigger inside and I'll tell you a fantastic story!" he urges them, getting a very thrilled crowd.

"They weren't so excited when they met us!" Crowley grumbles, following them with Aziraphale.  
"Well, maybe because we didn't meet in equally serene circumstances." Aziraphale finds a reasonable explanation.

"So you can travel through time and space," Brian recaps at the end of his tale.

"You've been both in history and parallel universes…" Pepper adds.

"And you helped tons of species." Adam concludes.

The Doctor nods at everything they say, prouder and prouder.

"Did you already see my wings, kids?" Crowley asks them , desperate for attention.

"Yeah, yeah, nice…" Brian speaks for them all, waving his hand, sort of annoyed.

Their eyes and ears are all towards the Time Lord.

"Dear, you can show me them, whenever you want. Actually, in our next time… you know, I really hope I'll see them. After all, I've already showed you mine," the angel winks at him and the demon doesn't care anymore about getting the kids' attention anymore.

Well, not every kid's attention. Wensleydale seems to be much more interested in a portable video game he drew from his pocket.

"Didn't you find it interesting, kid?" the Doctor asks him, puzzled.

"Meeh…" the boy with glasses shrugs, his eyes never leaving the videogame. "I mean, do you shoot spiderwebs?"

"Well, no…"

"Do you have an armor with every possible technological gadget that makes you invincible?" Wensleydale keeps his interrogation going.

"I have tons of gadgets, no armor, but I have a space suit, actually the one I wore when I defeated Satan…"

The kid stares at him, unimpressed.

"Do you have a special shield that can protect you from anything?"

"Nope…" the Doctor snorts.

He's growing tired of that game.

"See? You have nothing interesting and… woah!" he yelps, seeing his video game emitting some smoke with a little explosion after the Doctor has aimed at it a strange sort of glowing, silver stick.

"So, do Spiderman, Iron Man and Captain America have something like that?" the Time Lord sneers smugly, rotating the sonic screwdriver among his fingers, before putting it back in his shirt's pocket.

An open-mouthed, wide-eyed, shocked Wensleydale shakes his head negatively.

"Hey, I liked that!" Crowley giggles, exchanging a glance of complicity with the Doctor, while Aziraphale doesn't seem to approve.

"Oh, c'mon, give me your video game, Wensleydale, I'm going to fix it in a minute." the alien stretches his hand to him, gently, and the kid trusts him, admiring the other as he passes the strange stick all over his game.

The Time Lord returns it to him as fresh as new.

"I've also installed twenty more levels, you know, to make it more fun!" he winks at him.

"You're the super coolest hero ever!" Wensleydale beams, making the Doctor grin victoriously.

"Okay, I saw you already noticed that Crowley and I look similar a lot, in case you're wondering why, have you ever heard about the Seven…"

"Lookalikes Theory?" Brian anticipates him.

"Oh we have a connoisseur here. Brilliant!" the Doctor grins at him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to explain it to you later." the boy turns to his other friends.

"You know what? You should go to Anathema and Newton, too, they still live at the cottage." Adam suggests to Aziraphale and Crowley.

"Where do they live?" the Doctor grows curious.

"Oh, not far from here, dear. We can take a nice walk and…"

"Walk?! Why should we ever walk?" the Time Lord grimaces. "Kids if you have your stuff outside go catch it, we're going to leave, soon. I like making an impressive appearance." he sneers.

The guys obey and come back with their rucksacks.

Brian is holding a chocolate snack that's spreading crumbles and chocolate stains whenever he walks, besides, his hands became very sticky and he's touching practically everything.

The Doctor follows every one of his steps, armed with a cleaning wipe, cleaning it on the stains and sticky zones.  
He looks relieved just once Brian's done eating and for good measure, he passes the cleaning wipe all over his hands as well.

As he's getting the coordinates to reach the cottage, Adam walks closer to him, holding something.

"Look, Doctor, this is my comic, with cowboys in space and dinosaurs!" Adam shows him his drawing pad.

"Ohh, that's very nice. It reminds me of a couple of planets that I saw." He decides to make the kid happy with that innocent lie.

The travel is so short they don't even need to grab at the structures.

The pulsating sound makes Anathema and her fianceè rush outside.

"A blue box!" the Witch gasps.

She's somewhat relieved when she sees Adam and his friends stepping outside.

"Hi Anathema!" Adam calls. "Crowley and Aziraphale paid a visit to us, but they're not alone!" he informs her, as the angel and the demon show up

Newton is engrossed in wondering how so many people can come out from such a little phone box, while Anathema is amused by what she sees, but more confused, after a very peculiar third element arrives.

"There's something very odd about your aura." she murmurs, too absorbed by what she saw to look at him better and figure out something important.

"He doesn't have,one, am I right, Witch? Just like all the evil beings!" the demon scoffs.

"Nope, quite the contrary, he seems to have more then one, very ancient ones, too… but it doesn't make any sense." she babbles confused.

"It does, trust me, powerful and smart witch." the weird guy in a pinstripe suit smiles at her. "I'm the Doctor." he introduces himself, friendly, as usual.

Anathema stares better at the trio.

"What?" Aziraphale asks her, frowning.

"Your auras… first, when it was just you two, your light blue one, Aziraphale, and your dark red, Crowley were clinging to each other, but now they're still hugging somewhat but Aziraphale's one also tend to the bright silver aura of your new friend… which seems to be rather interested in your aura, too, Crowley." she explains.

"He's not a bloody friend! He's just a nightmare!" Crowley hisses.

A very amused Time Lord slides closer to him.

"Do you have the slightest idea how quickly a nightmare can turn into the hottest and wettest dream ever?" he whispers to his ear.

His hoarse voice and his hot breath give Crowley the same unexpected reaction of the morning and things become even harder (in any sense!) when the Doctor's face is just a few inches from his.

Aziraphale goes to them both, unawarely inattentively breaking their moment.

"Oh well, it's a long, long story, my dear Lady, but I guess our auras already spoke for us!" he giggles, as he wraps one arm around each of his lovers' waists.

Anathema giggles, but then she recalls something.

"So, Doctor, what's your name?" she asks him.

"Just the Doctor!" he shrugs.

"You can also call him Time Lord," Aziraphale informs her.

"I stick to Alien Boy!" Crowley scoffs.

"The blue box. Now this. Agnes' prophecy!" Anathema jolts.

"What?! Sweetheart, you have burned them all, haven't you?" Newton ventures to ask.

"Well, I saved just the most ermetic ones. Such as this." she replies, searching for something in her bag, until she draws out a little card.

"'And a blue coffer shall cometh, from a sir without a nameth, who hath lived thousands diff'rent lives to liveth just one.'" she reads.

"Well, thousands...that's a tad exaggerated, this is only my tenth regeneration, after all. So, yeah, if you want, you can call me Ten, too." he chuckles.

"Regene… what?" Crowley narrows his eyes, but since he's wearing his unmissable dark glasses no one can see.

"If my energies run out, if I'm seriously wounded or if I simply grow too old, which rarely happens, I can regenerate, get a new body, new face, new personality… but it's still me." he explains.

"Oh, this sounds so sad!" Aziraphale pouts.

Neither does Crowley look happy about it, he's growing used to this weird, funny - sometimes sexy, sometimes unbearable - guy who looks like him.

"Yeah, but… there's no need to think about it now, there's still time before my next regeneration, at least I hope so." he reassures them.

"Excuse me, Doctor, the previous nine regenerations were all male Doctors?" Pepper questions him.

"Well, yes…" the Doctor replies, scratching his nape.

"So, no female Doctor so far?" she goes on.

"Nope, but on my planet, tons of years ago, there were plenty of Time Ladies…"

"'It's not the same!" Pepper retorts. "That's rather sexist!"

The Time Lord just chuckles.

"Hey, little girl, you've got such a temper, I like it. In ten years, or a little more, you could be the perfect companion for some adventures through time and space!" he winks at her and she blushes, flattered.

"What's that stick in your pocket, Doctor, can I see it?" Newton asks him, pointing at his shirt.

"Huh! Thanks for your interest, but I'd rather you don't…" he grumbles.

He heard about Newton's peculiar 'abilities' and he's afraid that that human can damage all his super technological stuff.

"There's also nothing interesting about my common, usual, standard phone box," he adds for good measures.

"You're kidding, right?" Adam intervenes. "Newt, you have to see that, it's super, super, super cool. It's huge inside, with all golden walls around and it's full of weird stuff!" he informs the adult, still hyper, making the elder hyper as well.

"Adam, you're not helping!" the Doctor retorts. "Okay, Newton, I can make you have a look inside it, but I'll come with you, watch you the entire time long and you absolutely must touch nothing!" the alien instructs him and he agrees. "Anathema, you can come too, much more freely." he adds and the witch follows them, thrilled.

"You know, Newton, you remind me of an alien species I've met a while ago. They were against every form of scientific progress." the Time Lord says, once they're outside again.

With his constant supervision, Newton didn't manage to damage anything.

"Could you please take me there?" Newton pleads, but Anathema hears him.

"What? No way, honey, you can't put the ring on my finger and then flee!" she snaps, grabbing his ear.

"Ouch, no, sweetheart, I was just asking for a trip, no one is running anywhere, ouch! I really, really really want to marry you, ouch!" her soon-to-be husband clarifies.

"I wish, for you!" she narrows her eyes at him.

"Oh, that's so lovely to hear, congrats, guys!" Aziraphale beams.

"You're invited to our wedding, of course! It will be next spring, in May." Anathema grins. "You're invited, too, Doctor."

"I barely know what I'll do tomorrow, but thanks for the invitation, darling." he smiles. "It was a huge pleasure to meet you all. Before, Azi and Cro and I leave, would you mind telling me in every detail, what specific role each of you had in preventing Armageddon?"

About an hour later, satisfied with all this further information, the Doctor waves goodbye and goes back to the TARDIS with his two Companions.

"So we still have Madame Tracy and Mr Shadwell to meet." the Time Lord grins, ready to set the coordinates.

"Not so fast, Doctor," Crowley interrupts him. "I have a special request before…"

TBC

Notes:

Oh 'c mon, I'm sure you can guess what Crowley is about to ask ;)  
In Italian I've already written some fics involving them, but in English this is the very first time I deal with 'The Them', I hope I did a decent job and they sound IC ^^'

Same for Anathema and Newton, but I had never written about them so far, in general, that's why I'm twice agitated, lol … as I will when in next chapter I'll have to deal with Madame Tracy and Mr. Shadwell, although I'm already plotting some funny scenes ;)

I hope I made you smile, at least a little ^^  
Thanks for reading 3


End file.
